What Tomorrow Brings
by Scarlet Darkness
Summary: SEQUEL TO HIDDEN TRUTH! A stranger is in Legolas' room claiming that he can help him. But can he, or is he just mad? Please R&R, no slash or marysues etc
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in this chapter except for the new Elf. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. Thank you for reading my first chapter, hopefully you all enjoyed it. There will be good stuff soon. All questions will be answered, and know that everyone who reviews has my extreme thanks. I'm sorry that not all will be answered on a regular basis. Since this is a sequel, **Hidden Truth must be read first!**

**Chapter 1**

The night was dark. The moon, trapped behind a bank of thick cloud, emitted no light. A being stood in the courtyard of Rivendell. His cloak was as black as the night sky, flapping around his legs.

The stranger's hair pulled with the wind, twisting like snakes around the pale face. Behind that hair, delicate Elven ears could be seen, sharply pointed. Despite his look, he was not there to steal, completely the opposite in fact. He had something important to give to someone. It was going to be a hard task, as he had to go by some people who were not going to let him pass easily.

The stranger viewed his surroundings once more, taking notice that there was no one around to spot him when he did not wish to be seen just yet. If his calculations were correct, this was the Eighth Night. He had seen the prince being dealt the blow which would eventually end his life.

Fingering the hem of his cloak, he decided that the time was right. This was it, time to go and give his gift.

"What is your business here?" The Elf on guard outside the door asked, stunned to find that someone had managed to approach the Last Homely House without anyone noticing.

"I have something to give to someone. I mean no harm." This was all the guard got as a reply. He watched the visitor for a few seconds, mentally deciding if the Elf was a threat to the household.

Finally, the guard stepped aside, opening the door for the visitor. The Elf moved inside to the warmth and light. The hall in which he stood was beautifully decorated, carvings on the doorframes and tapestries hanging on the walls. For some seconds, the being did not move, unsure of which way to go.

A passing servant glanced in his direction and carefully approached him.

"Can I help you, sir?" The servant asked, uncertain of what the stranger was doing there.

"I am looking for Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. It is urgent." The Elf stated, looking around, as if expecting the prince to suddenly appear.

"Come with me, sir." On saying this, the servant started walking, and the stranger was inclined to follow.

Down many corridors they walked, though it was not a long way. Before he knew it, they were standing outside a closed door. The servant Elf knocked politely on the door and went inside after a command to do so.

The Elf stood outside, carefully reminding himself that he was a visitor and could not just go anywhere he wished. There were whispered voices coming from within the room, but it was not long before he was invited inside.

"I understand that you have a wish to see Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Are you a friend of his? Or a relative?" Elrond asked, watching the Elf standing in his study. He did not recognise the visitor and did not wish to disclose any personal details of the prince to the newcomer until he had learned more about the person.

"I suppose you could say I was a friend. However, I am in no way related to the prince. I wish no harm, only to give him something, it is very important." The Elf replied.

"Since you are a friend of the prince, I believe it will dishearten you to learn that he is dead. I am sorry." Elrond informed his visitor. However, this did not have the effect that the Elven Lord has expected.

"I am aware of this fact, however, I still have to give him a gift. I have travelled a long way and am not going to leave until he has got it." The Elf told Elrond in a stern voice.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow you to see the prince at this moment in time. I have a lot of work to do. I will see to it that he receives your gift." Elrond said, turning back to his work.

"This will not do!" The stranger stated rather loudly, storming out of the room towards Legolas' chambers. How he knew where the prince lay, it cannot be said. Perhaps it was chance, or maybe he had been watching the movements of others.

Legolas lay on top of the bed. He had been cleaned and dressed in a soft shirt of pale blue silk. Dark blue leggings and a delicate silver design completed the outfit. Estel sat beside the bed, not wishing to leave his friend, even in death. Having gotten used to the silence in the room, the Ranger was shocked when someone burst through the door.

"What are you doing? I think you have the wrong room." Estel said, standing up and walking towards the Elf. The newcomer did not even look at the Ranger, just stared at Legolas, pale and motionless atop the coverlet.

"No, this is the correct room alright. I just need to give him something." The stranger strode towards the bed, Estel at his heels. There was a flash as something was pulled from the dark cloak and glinted in the firelight.

Before Estel could move, the stranger had plunged a dagger into the chest of his best friend. The rush of adrenaline to the Ranger was tremendous.

"NO! Get away from him!" Estel cried, pulling the Elf away before he could do anymore damage.

"You don't understand. I helped him. Really I did! I had to give him something and I have, everything is going to be alright." The Elf grinned at the furious Ranger.

By this time, Elrond and the servant had arrived in the room, and there were guards crowding in.

"Get him out of here!" Estel ordered to the guards. They had arrested the Elf in an instant. They bundled him out of the room to be detained elsewhere.

_Valar, why don't they understand? I helped the prince. I have to get to the Elven Lord and tell him what to do next or everything will have been in vain. Please help me…_

**TBC**


	2. A light in the darkness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this chapter except for Danuinel, who you will meet later in the chapter. Since this is the first replying chapter, I will answer all the reviews, but this may not happen in future instalments. It all depends on the time I have since I have my exams at the moment. Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

Legolas lay still. Motionless and white, it grieved all who laid eyes upon him, to see the Elf as he was. There was no breath in the pale archer, his eyes were closed and the slender hands rested upon his stomach.

In another view, the sight was a beautiful one. The prince had been dressed in the blue silk with a silver detailing, his hair fanned around his head and there was a sense of peace in the room.

The only thing spoiling the image was a tear in the tunic. A dagger had pierced that area not ten minutes beforehand. The prince's body had not bled due to the lack of circulation brought on by death. It still broke Estel's heart to look at his best friend, attacked even in death.

"Estel?" Elrond's soft but concerned voice sounded from the doorway. The Ranger had been standing perfectly still for some time now, and it was starting to worry his foster-father.

"Ada. Come in." Estel replied, looking towards the door. "Where is he? The one who did this horrible thing." The Ranger's voice was hard, and he fought to keep his emotions under control.

"The guards have taken him down to the dungeons. It was a horrific crime he committed. To attack someone after they have passed is unforgivable, though he says he was helping the prince. How he worked that one out, I am not sure. Although I do not like it, his pleas are sticking in my mind, and I almost believe him. I cannot explain it." Elrond said quietly.

"What is he saying?" Estel asked, watching his father carefully.

"He claims to have helped Legolas. But he will not say how, or indeed, why. Perhaps I should not be telling you this. Not right now." Elrond replied, looking away.

"I wish to speak to him. I want to find out what he means." Estel stated, turning to leave. He looked back as his father started speaking once more.

"I do not think it a wise decision for you to be seeing him at this moment. You are angry and hurt and this could cloud your mind and judgement. I fear you will do something you will regret." Elrond said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I will not do anything. I just want to talk to him. Will you…?" Estel trailed off, stopping what he was going to say.

"I will stay here and watch over Legolas." Elrond smiled. It was exactly what the Ranger was thinking about.

The human headed down to the dungeons to see Legolas' attacker. What he was going to do or say, he did not know. The dungeon was always a place that Estel had avoided. It brought back memories of when he had been held captive in other places and the tortures he and Legolas had endured. He approached the cell holding the stranger who had brutally stabbed the blonde prince. Estel stopped outside the bars of the cell and looked inside. The Elf sat in the corner of the cell and looked back. Neither said anything for a short while.

"You are here to find out why I did what I did." The Elf stated. His hood was down now, obviously taken off by the guards. Dark hair spilled over his shoulders and dark eyes watched the Ranger curiously.

"I am. It was a horrendous thing that you did." Estel stated out of anger. The Elf nodded, surprising the Ranger.

"It would have been, in normal circumstances. But in this case, I helped the prince. I know you will find that hard to believe or understand. But it is the truth. I have helped the prince in a way no one else could have." The stranger said, looking into Estel's eyes.

As Elrond had said, this Elf's words were making an impact with Estel. It was a difficult thing to believe, indeed, but Estel found himself believing it anyway.

"What is your name, stranger?" Estel asked, wanting to find out more about this mysterious figure who claimed to have helped a dead person.

"My name is Danuinel. And you are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor." This last statement surprised the Ranger. He did not understand how this newcomer knew his name and more importantly, his heritage.

"In what way have you helped my friend, Danuinel? And, more importantly, why?" Estel asked, noting how the Elf drew in a deep breath before answering.

"I have helped in a way you will find out soon enough. As for why, lets just call it an act of generosity." Danuinel said.

Speaking in riddles was always something that annoyed the Ranger to no end. Legolas had done in many times, as had his father and brothers. He decided it must be an Elf thing. Why they could not just say what they meant, he did not know. He was going to say something about it to Danuinel but did not get the chance. A guard came in and said that Elrond had called for him.

His mind changed and he almost sprinted back to the Healing Wing. It seemed to take hours to get there, when in reality it only took about a minute. The dark-haired Ranger burst through the door and ran to his father.

"What has happened?" Estel gasped, noticing, for the first time, his father's expression. Elrond did not say anything, just pointed to Legolas' chest.

A dark stain was quickly spreading across the Elf's tunic from the stab wound, drenching the clothes and bed. Elrond broke free from his shock, and tried to stop the bleeding. The Elven Lord applied pressure to the wound, but the blood seeped through his fingers. Estel picked up the limp wrist of his friend and turned it over. He pressed two fingers to Legolas' pulse point. Estel's eyes widened.

"His heart … it's beating! Ada, he's alive! It's slow, but it's there!" Estel cried.

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**marauding-siriusly: **Totally loving the name by the way! I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Did you read the other one? I hope so, it helps. Thanks!

**Elven Fantasy: **I'm sorry that it took me a while to update this story, but it's here now. I have exams next week, so I might take a few days off. Maybe not. I don't know yet. Thanks!

**Happyface 72: **I thought that the last line would hook people. I think it had the desired effect. Thanks for reviewing.

**silverleaf: **That's a good idea, and I'll really think about it. When I started Hidden Truth, I did not expect it to be 57 chapters long as it was my first fic. But hey, you cannot mess with these things. I have no idea how long this one will be either. We'll have to wait and see. Thanks for your suggestion though!

**Lalaithofthebruinen: **Oh yeah! More bunnies! Anyway, I wanted to start the sequel as soon as I could so that I didn't lose track of what was happening. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mornflower: **I think you should stop bouncing, I don't want to be sued for killing my reviewers. Thanks!

**Sierra Leone: **I certainly hope that this one will be as good as Hidden Truth. Thanks for all your support. I have been reading your story by the way, haven't gotten round to reviewing it yet though. Been too busy studying for exams and stuff. Thanks anyway!

**HarryEstel: **I'm really glad that all my reviewers from Hidden Truth have found this sequel so soon. Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter!

**Skande1: **ORANGE SKITTLES! I thought that I would never get more skittles! But hey, you're back, and Leggy might be too. What's going to happen now? Can you wait and see?

**Anonymous: **I did actually know about the blood thing, but thanks anyway! I was helpful to know that my information was correct. Thanks for reviewing and I think you have a fantastic name, very original.


	3. Back to life

**Disclaimer**: I own the Bemuit root and nothing else in this chapter. Thanks for all your support in this story, it is well appreciated. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Thanks again!

**Chapter 3**

The prince's pulse was slow and weak. But it was there. That was all the sign that Elrond and his son needed to show that Legolas was fighting back. And he was not fighting this battle alone. The two beings standing over him had silently vowed to themselves that they would do all in their power to help the struggling prince.

After checking Legolas heartbeat, Estel examined the breathing of his friend. Again, the exhalations were slow and laboured, but the prince breathed none the less. As these signs were of great importance, they were not enough to ensure the archer would survive.

"Estel, could you get me some Bemuit root please? As quickly as you can, ion-nin." Elrond said, trying not to sound desperate in front of his son. They would need all the calm they could get if they were going to help Legolas.

"Of course, Ada." With that, Estel rushed to the other side of the room and gathered the specified ingredient. He crushed it into a small bowl and took it back to his father.

Elrond mixed the crushed root with a little drop of water so that it created a paste. This thick mixture was spread over the Elf's bare chest and it let off vapours famous for helping patients to breathe with more ease. The vapours reminded Estel of not so fond memories of when he had been ill with mortal illnesses and his father had spread the same thing on his chest. It had helped to clear his sinuses so that he would sleep better.

"Legolas? Come back to us, penneth." Elrond said loudly, leaning closer to the prince. The blonde Elf gave no sign that he had heard what was said, and continued to suck in air with a disturbing, wheezing sound. "Estel, we need to stitch up this wound before Legolas bleeds to death."

The human nodded and gathered the instruments his father would need to do the job. He had helped Elrond many times in stitching wounds and he collected the instruments without thinking.

It did not take long for the wound to be fully closed, even though some of the major arteries needed to be stitched also. Finally, the wound on the Elf's chest stopped bleeding and the prince began to gain some colour to his previously pallid skin.

A sudden single muscle spasm ripped through the Elf's body making him jerk violently. Elrond nearly cut the archer's skin with the scissors he was using to cut through the thread for the stitches when the prince jerked. The spasm was followed with a strange gurgling sound and Estel's face whitened.

"Ada, we'll have to turn him, he's been sick!" There was urgency in the Ranger's voice and Elrond understood instantly. With the prince's airway blocked, the little breath he was getting would be cut off, and he could easily go straight back downhill after making so much progress.

Quickly, father and son got into position and Legolas was carefully turned onto his side, allowing the obstruction to ooze out of his mouth. Estel helped by clearing some of the liquid with his fingers. When both were satisfied, the prince was eased onto his back, mindful of the stitches in the Elf's chest.

As the archer was laid on his back once more, a moan escaped his lips. Neither Elrond nor Estel were ever as glad to hear such a sound. Both stood in silence for a long moment before either of them spoke.

"Legolas? Can you hear me? Come back to us." Elrond said again, leaning over the blonde prince. There was nothing for a few seconds and the two began to think that the previous sound was in their minds.

Finally, another mumble was heard from the prince and the others smiled. Legolas was back. The mumble was followed by a few strained movements, and the expression of the Elf's face changed to one of pain and frustration. With no notice, the prince's limbs began to tremble.

Estel and Elrond looked knowingly at each other before placing their hands on the prince. A full-blown seizure ripped through Legolas' body, making it difficult even for the two healers to keep their grip. They did not wish to restrain the convulsing prince, just to prevent any further damage to the already weakened body.

Legolas had gritted his teeth and his eyes were tightly closed. The colour drained from his face once more as unconsciousness took him. Even in that state, his expression remained the same and the violent convulsions continued.

Inwardly, Elrond was glad that Legolas had become unconscious again. It prevented him trying to fight against the involuntary spasms. But on the other hand, with the prince's condition being as it was, there was always the risk that he would not return to the conscious state.

"Just keep your hold, Estel. It will be over soon. Legolas is unconscious again, so for the moment he will feel no pain." Elrond advised his youngest son. Estel's face was pale; he was worried for his friend.

True to Elrond's words, the fit did stop after a few more agonising minutes. The experience left Mirkwood's prince panting, the wheezing sound worse than before. Thankfully, as the fit left, so did the unconsciousness that had taken the archer. Estel was the first to notice this fact and leant over, making sure he was not seeing things.

"Legolas? Are you with us?" Estel asked gently, placing a hand on the Elf's forearm.

"Mm hm." Legolas mumbled, his face crumpling with the pain from his cramping muscles.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain, penneth. Just try to relax for the moment." Elrond informed the Elf before moving to the herbs at the other side of the room.

"I thought I had lost you, mellon-nin. Everything will be alright now." Estel said, smiling. Even though Legolas had his eyes closed, the Ranger knew that his best friend had felt him smile. Elves had a way of doing that. Especially this Elf.

**TBC**

**Due to the fact that my computer is feeling exceptionally slow today, this chapter was delayed and unfortunately, there will be no replies. Hopefully I'll get it fixed soon. I have read everyone's review and would like to thank everyone who reviewed. **

**This chapter did not explain much but everything will be sorted in the next one. My hand is better now thanks, and more about Danuinel in the next chapter. So tune in next time folks. **

**I am hoping to update as regularly as I did for Hidden Truth. Thanks again.**


	4. A second chance

**Disclaimer**: I'm back. My computer has had its rest and now we are back in action. Thank you all for your patience and I hope to update this story as much as I did with the last. Reviews are at the bottom. If I do not reply to anyone's review, please know that it has been read anyway. Thanks again and enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Over the following few hours, the prince made little improvement. His pulse remained weak and slow, but he breathed unaided and was conscious for short periods of time. These tiny things, like staying awake, made Estel happy. After having seen his best friend die before him, all the little things now mattered more than ever.

It was during this time that the Ranger remembered about Danuinel. He was still waiting in the dungeon. Estel made sure that Elrond would watch over the archer before he made his way back down to the cells. He found the Elf in the same cell as he had been occupying the day before.

"How is he? The prince, I mean." Danuinel said, moving towards the bars. Estel was wary though, he did not venture too close to the Elf for fear of what he might do.

"He lives." Estel stated, not wanting to give everything away before he found out more about the Elf before him.

"This is good news. You must be very happy that your friend will live." Danuinel smiled at the Ranger. "I understand that you are wary of my actions in this. I can assure you that I am in no way part of an evil plan. What I did for the prince was repayment for something that he did for me long ago."

"You were a friend of his? He has never mentioned you." The Ranger said, cautious of what he was saying.

"Yes. We were friends. I am glad that I was able to help. And you, being a healer, knew to stitch the wound?" The Elf asked.

"Of course. I would ask what you did to help Legolas?" Estel asked, feeling slightly better about the situation. He had no way of telling whether or not this Elf was telling the truth but he felt that this was not a lie.

"When I heard about the poison, I knew I had to do something. I was the one with access to herbs that could help. Not knowing if they would do any good or not, I coated my blade with a particular herb and went looking for him. When I found out that I was short on time, I tried to hurry, but I feared I was too late. It turns out that I was wrong. My heart sings on hearing that the prince will live. May I see him?" Danuinel explained.

"I do not know about that. I have no way of telling if you lie or not. You could be anyone. I will talk to Legolas when he wakes. We will see then." Estel said, turning to leave. Danuinel sighed in relief in hearing that he was not too late, but understood Estel's plight.

The Ranger decided to speak to his father about what the Elf had told him. Elrond would know what to do about it. _He said that he had access to the herbs that could help Legolas. In that case, where was he? And how did he know what would help? It was not written in any books…_

As Estel had thought, Elrond was in the room with Legolas. The prince had fallen into sleep a while ago and had not woken. He was plagued with nightmares which he could not be woken from. Elrond could only sit and watch as the young prince fought with invisible enemies.

The Ranger strode into the room, alerting Elrond to his presence. The Elven Lord stood up and moved to Estel's side.

"Did you find out anything of any worth?" Elrond asked, turning his gaze to his youngest son. The Ranger nodded his head, the dark hair sliding across his broad shoulders as he did so.

"Yes. He claims to be a friend of Legolas', but Legolas has never mentioned him to me. His name is Danuinel…" The Ranger informed his father about everything he had been told by the stranger. The Elven Lord listened intently, occasionally nodding or looking confused.

"Well, I agree that he could be anyone. He does seem to tell the truth however. I had that feeling as soon as I saw him. But how he knew about the poison and how to treat it, I do not know. I could not find the antidote anywhere. I think that we should indeed wait and see what Legolas has to say about all of this." Elrond said, after Estel told him about the Elf.

"Could you not wake him?" Estel said, noticing how the ill Elf wreathed and twisted.

"Nay. It seems that he has gone too deep to be woken from this. He must come out of it himself. I do not think it will take long, though. He has been like this for an hour or so. It had to be ending soon. If it does not, I fear he will be exhausted and sore when he does wake. I have to go and see to something. I am sure you will sit with him?" Elrond half-asked.

"Of course, you need not ask, Ada." Estel replied, sitting down in the now-vacant chair.

As Elrond had predicted, Legolas did wake after a while. He was tired and stiff, but aware of everything around him. This was an improvement since the last time. Estel did not say anything for a few minutes to allow the Elf to adjust to being awake.

"Hello, Estel." The prince whispered, turning towards his best friend.

"And to you, mellon-nin. You seem to have had an eventful rest. If you could call it a rest." Estel smiled. Legolas chuckled slightly and put his head back down on the pillow.

"Estel, what happened? How did I come back? I remember dying so clearly, but there is nothing after that." Legolas said quietly, a concentrated look appeared on his face as if he were trying desperately to remember. He could remember sitting with everyone around him, it was so hard to breathe. More difficult than any other times. Then everything drifted away, sounds, colours and vision, all left. Then there was nothing but peace.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**HarryEstel: **Glad you can relate to my computer problem. I was so annoyed when that happened. It did work but it took me forty minutes to get to my homepage. Then I got frustrated and gave up.

**LiLred: **Not heard from you before. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Did you read Hidden Truth, I'm assuming you did since you were happy that I am writing a sequel.

**silver20: **My fic rox? Great! No one has said those words yet! Go you! And me! Thanks!

**Sindauviel: **Gosh, poor you. Calculators can be heavy buggers. LOL! Hope you get better soon. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Friend or enemy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this chapter apart from Danuinel. Hopefully everything will be explained in this chapter. My computer has sorted itself out now, so everyone will be replied to at the end. Thanks, and enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Estel took the time to explain to his best friend exactly what had happened during the hours after his death. Legolas listened with intent; his blue eyes still dull from sleep but eager to learn the truth.

"His name is Danuinel. He claims to be a friend of yours. He wishes to speak with you, but I was not sure. You never mentioned anything about him." Estel explained. The prince nodded, looking surprised.

"I did not know he still lived. It has been so long…" Legolas trailed off, deep in thought.

"You know him?" The Ranger asked, his expression showing slight surprise. He had believed the stranger to be of some evil, trying to gain revenge for some unknown crime.

"Yes, we were good friends. You said he wanted to speak with me, is that possible?" Legolas asked, wishing also to speak with his long lost friend.

"Of course. I think you should rest for a while longer though, before I bring him up. I will make sure that he is taken out of the cells. You understand that we ordered him arrested after the attack. I did not know who he was and –" Estel said.

"I understand, mellon-nin. You worry too much. I wish not to rest, however." Legolas stated, looking away towards the window. The prince did not say why, but Estel knew the reason for this. Legolas did not want to suffer the nightmares from which he could not voluntarily wake. Elven pride stopped the blonde Elf from admitting this fact and the Ranger would not push it.

"Very well. I shall go and tell the guards the he is to be let go. I will bring him up here, but only for a short while. You have just woken and are still ill. I do not want you exhausting yourself." Estel informed the prince who looked like he could murder the Ranger.

"Yes, mother." Legolas replied. The Ranger shot the Elf a look of mock hurt, and left the room. Legolas was not left alone, a fact he did not take to very well. One of the Rivendell healers came into the room and started preparing mixtures from the herbs at the back of the room.

In the dungeon

The grating sound made by the door at the end of the long corridor alerted the dark-haired Elf to someone coming in. He looked up and saw Estel walking towards the cell with a guard. The large guard took out a ring with keys attached to it and unlocked the barred door. The human entered the cell and extended a hand to the Elf.

"Legolas is awake. He wishes to see you." Estel informed him, helping the Elf up. "My name is Estel."

"It is good to meet you, Estel. Hope, a good name for one of such heritage. You are a good friend of Legolas, that is obvious." Danuinel stated as they climbed a staircase towards the Healing Wing.

"Yes, we have been through much together. Come, it is this way." Estel indicated turning and opening the door.

Danuinel gasped at the sight that met his eyes. Even though he had seen the prince only two days ago, he had been pre-occupied and hadn't been paying attention to detail. The prince before him had pale skin, paler than ever before. He was thinner than was healthy and the pain was obvious in the deep blue eyes.

"Legolas, it is good to see you again. It is unfortunate that the circumstances are such. Never mind, that cannot be helped. It has been a long time, mellon-nin." Danuinel greeted his friend, sitting down in a chair beside the bed.

"Aye, it has been too long. I feared you dead. There was no word from you for many years." Legolas stated, indicating for Estel to sit also.

"I sent word every few months, as was my promise." The dark-haired Elf said, confused by the information.

"My father, he must have been keeping it from me. I was never permitted to hear anything from anyone after a while. He felt that if I heard anything, I would leave the palace. His views on these things did not change. It matters not, you are here now." Legolas concluded.

"Did he ever stop blaming you for everything?" Danuinel asked carefully, well aware that the prince did not like talking about his personal life. Especially when it contained his father.

"Nay. Nothing I ever did was satisfactory. Some things did change when you left. He began beating me in front of other people. Estel was unfortunate enough to witness it more than once." Legolas said, turning to his friend. Inwardly, the prince was angry. His father had publicly humiliated him, and then banned him from his own kingdom.

Legolas felt a twinge and his eyes widened. Estel stood up quickly on seeing the small spasm too.

"Legolas, calm down. Everything is all right. Breathe deeply, mellon-nin. Come on." Estel said gently, placing his hand on the Elf's forearm. It was too late. The seizure had started and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

Danuinel stood up and backed away on seeing a good friend suffering. He did not want to be in the way of anything. The Ranger turned to him and beckoned him back over.

The prince began convulsing, his eyes closing tightly against the obvious pain. The wound on his chest re-opened creating a crimson stain on the white material bandage. The other Elf was instructed to hold the prince's hand while the human gathered herbs and other bandages.

"Danuinel, you are doing fine. Just hold him there and don't let him hurt himself. This happens when his emotions become too strong. His muscles protest and it turns into a seizure. They do not last long, but he will be tired afterwards and will sleep for a while." Estel explained to the shocked Elf.

Legolas jerked violently on the bed, gritting his teeth through the pain. It did not take very long for the agony to become too much, and he slipped quietly into unconsciousness.

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**the return of merry: **Yeah, I rock! Woo hoo! Sorry. Anyway, it doesn't matter that the review was short, it's more than I get from other people who don't review at all. Thanks.

**LanierShazar: **Well, here it is, the next instalment!

**marauding-siriusly: **Well done, you guessed right, he is a friend. More about him soon. Once Leggy had stopped shaking (again).

**Mornflower: **God, I really worry about you. I'm glad you bounce, it gives people exercise, but all the "not dead" thingy's were weird. But cool. Thanks for that. I'm happy about the "there and back again" thing too. Thanks for reviewing, see you in the next chapter!

**LiLred: **I'm glad that you have forgiven me for that! Thanks for reviewing.

**HarryEstel: **Well, this is where we learn more about Danuinel. Like the name? I just thought of it one day and decided to put it in a story somewhere. Anyway, I liked the pun in your review, very clever. Thanks for reviewing.


	6. Anxious to help

**Disclaimer**: Well, here it is. Another chapter. I only own the characters' behaviour and Danuinel who is a fragment of my imagination. I thank everyone who reviewed and everyone's replies are at the bottom as usual. I shall be updating this story as much as the last but it probably will not be as long as Hidden Truth. Never mind, every word counts in my veiw.

**Chapter 6**

As Estel had said, the seizure did not last any longer than the others. Danuinel was greatly relieved at this, as it was extremely difficult to see a friend suffering so badly and knowing that there was nothing he could do to help. This, in turn, brought on a great respect for Estel and Elrond, who dealt with these fits nearly every day.

Finally, the convulsions slowed and stopped. It left the blonde prince panting for painful breaths. Throughout the fit, Legolas' lungs had been forced to spasm and so little air had gotten through.

With the effort of trying to stop the tremors, and trying to suck in a desperately needed breath, the prince was rendered exhausted. If he had not been unconscious, he would have surely passed from the pain left over.

Danuinel sank into a nearby chair, tired and still in shock. He was watched carefully by the Ranger, who lingered by the bed, checking the prince's vital signs. His breathing was sorting itself out but his pulse was still weak and fast. Estel made a mental note to himself to keep checking the pace of the heartbeat.

"Are you alright?" Estel asked Danuinel, who sat quietly, not saying anything. The dark-haired Elf never took his eyes off the archer in front of him. The rising and falling of the pale chest reassured him that his task had been successful.

"Aye. I fear he is going to have a hard struggle back to full health again." Danuinel spoke his thoughts to the Ranger. Estel nodded, having thought the same himself. "So, what happens now?"

"I will wait until Legolas wakes, and check him over thoroughly. We will take the days as they come, and deal with things as they happen. There is no more we can do apart from that." Estel informed his newly found friend.

For the next few hours, Legolas slept soundly. He did not suffer the horrendous nightmares that had been plaguing him for the past months. This was a relief to his friends, as Estel knew that they could not wake him if a nightmare was to occur.

Elrond had come into the room a couple of times, to check on his patient after Estel had informed him of the recent fit. The prince slept through both visits and Elrond had asked his youngest son to check the prince over when he woke. Danuinel had offered his help in this task, remembering the stubbornness of the Mirkwood prince.

The twins had been absent from the scene for a couple of days, due to them recovering from the shock of losing then regaining a friend. It was hard on any Elf to accept this and they had taken some time away from everything to try and overcome this. It was not long, however, before they made an entrance.

"Estel, is it alright if we-" Elladan started as he stuck his head around the door. He spotted someone else in the room and stopped instantly. The figure's face rang bells in his head. "Danuinel?"

The two twins entered the room and approached the Elf. They embraced for a long while, none of the three believing what they were seeing.

"We thought you were not returning, that is what your last letter indicated. Why this sudden arrival, and without telling us too!" Elrohir cried, ecstatic to see a long-lost friend.

"I heard about Legolas, and knew something that would help. I could not let a friend suffer knowing there was something I could do. That is not my style." Danuinel explained.

Within a matter of minutes, everything was out in the open. The twins heard about everything, the brutal way to inject the herbs to help the prince, his slow recovery and the recent seizure.

"How is anyone supposed to sleep when there is so much noise!" A humoured voice sounded from the bed, surprising everyone. Estel rose quickly and went to the prince's aid.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, how are you feeling now? Only the truth will be acceptable." Estel joked, he was used to Legolas playing down pain and injuries, and he was not going to accept that this time.

"Sore, and tired." Legolas reluctantly responded. Danuinel and the twins laughed at the unwillingness in the prince's answer. Legolas shot the three a death glare and they all quietened.

"I am going to check your wounds. Some may had opened since the seizure and you cannot risk getting an infection at this stage." Estel suddenly said, wondering about what Legolas would say to this.

"Must you? They are all fine, I can assure you." Legolas stated quickly, grasping the bedclothes tightly to avoid anyone moving them. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Danuinel had stood up and was walking slowly over to the edge of the bed. Without saying anything, Legolas let go of the coverlet and folded his arms, mindful of his latest wound and turning away like an angry Elfling.

Elladan and Elrohir were helpless with laughter at this act. The elder twin managed to stay upright but Elrohir was rolling about on the floor clutching his chest.

"I am so glad that I am the subject of your amusement. I shall relish the next time you cannot get out of bed and will laugh till I am sore." Legolas stated, glaring at the identical Elves. His breathing was getting laboured again, the pain from the wound in his chest growing with every word.

"Legolas, do not get yourself worked up, or you know what will happen." At Estel's warning, Legolas instantly calmed himself down, only occasionally throwing angry looks at the twins.

On inspection, most of the archer's wounds were beginning to heal, but there was one that would take a lot more time. The stab wound had been reopened and the stitches were torn. Estel and Danuinel looked up at the prince, who's face was now white from the agony.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**marauding-siriusly: **Lol, were you hyper or something? It certainly sounded like it. I do not mean to offend if that is your normal manner. Hmm, sorry. Yup, he was unconscious again, but he's awake now, and in a huff.

**Moonyasha: **I was beginning to wonder if I wouldn't hear from you guys again! So glad that you've found the sequel, which I am enjoying as much as Hidden Truth. Hope that you all are enjoying it too, please continue to review as you did with Hidden Truth, and I'll see you in the next chapter!

**Mornflower: **Well, seems like I'm not the only one who worries about you. That makes me feel better – I won't worry as much now that I know you're probably always like that. Great! The chapter was Tolkien-worthy? Fantastic! Never had that before. Thanks!

**Nomad6: **Great, you found the story! Hope you are enjoying it as much as me!

**LiLred: **Thanks, and please review again!

**silver20: **Aww, no way! So no more reviews from you. Damn. I suppose I can't ask any questions about how you get banned from the net, coz you're not there. Hopefully your banishment will not last long, and you can join us again soon!

**LanierShazar: **Yes, looks like Legolas has another supportive friend to help him along in his recovery. Thanks for reviewing again and I'll see you in the next chapter!

**HarryEstel: **See, this is why I don't plan my chapters. I just sit down and type. _I_ enjoy my plot twists, coz I don't know where I'm going to take myself and you wonderful people. Maybe that sounds stupid. Maybe not. Thanks for reviewing and see you later!

**BitterLee: **A few people have asked about the name. Danuinel. I just came up with it, I suppose. I really do not have any particular reason why the name is Danuinel. I just thought of it. It does sound Elvish, so that's what I was aiming for, and everyone seems to like it, so I'm happy. Thanks for the review, see you in the next chapter!


	7. The pain of living

**Disclaimer**: Danuinel is the only thing I own in this chapter. Tolkien owns everything else, though I reckon that everyone wishes they owned Legolas. Hmm. Oh, right, disclaimer, sorry about that…

**Chapter 7**

It took a long time to dress all the prince's wounds. Most had been torn open during the seizure and none, no matter how small, were painless to treat. Legolas, being the proud being that he was, endured all the pain without a word of complaint.

It pained all of the other beings in the room to see the prince in such unbearable agony. It was made clear at the beginning, by Danuinel, that no painkilling herbs were to be used on Legolas, as they would interfere with the mixture that coated the blade which gave Legolas back his life.

By the time Estel was finished his ministrations, Legolas was drifting in and out of consciousness. His face was pure white and his eyes were tightly closed against the actions. The Elf was lying on his side, clutching the sheets and making his knuckles lose their colour.

"Legolas, look at me." Estel said, kneeling down beside the bed and facing the prince. Legolas slowly opened his eyes to look at his best friend. "It's over, I'm finished. Try and get some more rest."

Legolas nodded, his blonde hair moving as he did so. It had fanned out around the pillow as the day grew older and had become slightly matted. It was coated with sweat at times, and stuck to his skin making him look even more ill.

Danuinel refused to move from the room while his friend slept. Legolas was vulnerable in this state, and if anything was going to happen, it would have to get through him and Estel first. Estel, as always, never left the room while his best friend was injured or sick.

"How is he?" Elrond asked, closing the door quietly behind him. The Elven Lord made his way to the bed and carefully inspected the prince without actually touching the fair being.

"Not doing very well, Ada. He experienced another seizure and most of his wounds re-opened. I have treated and dressed them all, which was almost unbearable for him. I bid him sleep only a few moments ago. I did not see it fitting to disturb your studies." The Ranger informed his foster-father, who nodded sincerely.

The room was silent for a few moments, while everyone watched the sleeping prince. The soft, uneven breathing of the Elf was the only thing to make noise. Quite often during sleep, Legolas would call out or begin to thrash, unable to wake from his tormentors. It took about half an hour of calling the Elf's name and gently shaking him by his friends to finally bring him back to the waking world. They all hoped that this time would be different and that he would have an uneventful sleep where he may actually rest.

"How long do you think it will be until he is well enough to get up?" Danuinel asked Estel, never taking his eyes off the blonde archer.

"I cannot be sure. It will depend on any complications we come across. The seizures are certainly not helping his condition. It seems that every time he has one, he drifts backwards. One step forwards and three back it appears. There is nothing we can do except be there and try and help as much as we can." The Ranger said, watching the slow rise and fall of the archer's chest.

Sunset

Legolas was sitting up, a little more colour to his previously pale skin. Having been awake for almost an hour, he was feeling slightly surprised that he was not feeling as fatigued as before.

Estel and Danuinel had fallen asleep, which was unusual. Estel would never have fallen asleep without making sure that someone else was there to make sure that his friend would be safe. Perhaps Danuinel had thought the same.

The blonde prince was highly amused by the whole situation. It would be a shock to the Ranger when he woke to find his friend conscious and aware before he was. Legolas had pulled himself upright for the first time since he had been poisoned, but he was careful about not exerting himself too much and causing another fit.

As much as he hated the fits, it would have been worse if he were to suffer it alone. With his two friends sleeping, he would have had to go through it himself, doubting that he would have been able to wake them.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a dark head peered round it. The Elf entered on seeing the prince awake. It was Elrond.

"How are you feeling now, penneth?" The Elven Lord asked, smiling at the sight of his son and their friend sleeping deeply against the mattress.

"Better, thank you. The feeling of fatigue has left me for the moment, for which I am very thankful. I have been awake for about an hour now, and there has been no response from these two and I did not have the heart to wake them." Legolas explained to the smiling Elf.

They talked for a few more minutes, before Estel roused at the sound of the two speaking. The Ranger blinked the sleep from his eyes and smiled at his friend and father. It took him about five seconds before he realised something.

"Legolas! You are awake." He exclaimed, waking Danuinel.

"Estel, you are getting slow. I have been awake for almost one hour now and you did not notice. Indeed, you seemed to need the rest more than I! And you too, Dan'!" Legolas smiled, mentally aware not to let any emotions slip past his grasp. He could not afford to have another fit.

"I cannot believe that I fell asleep, we fell asleep," he corrected before continuing, "while we were supposed to look after you."

"Perhaps I should be the one looking after you two!" Legolas smiled. He and Estel embraced happily. The archer felt like he was really back from the dead now. Things were getting back to normal. If normal was what you could call the situation before all this happened.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Mornflower: **That was really nice of you, going to play with your little brother. What age is he? Not many people would have done that. I am glad you liked the last chapter, hopefully you will enjoy this one just as much. Please review again soon!

**Sindauviel: **Your friend has seizures? Are they bad? I hope I'm not offending anyone with putting them as part of the story. I suffered an illness where I had a different type of seizure and so know something about them. Glad you are still enjoying the story!

**Moonyasha: **Legolas and Estel say a big thank you for all the pain balloons and they watch as Elladan and Elrohir try and dodge a particularly large pink one. Needless to say, the twins are now pink. Danuinel says thanks for the snickers bar. He has never encountered anything like this before and I had a difficult time explaining that chocolate is great even though it is a weird colour. He got it in the end.

**LiLred: **Thanks, please review again soon!

**Nomad6: **Everything is good here, thanks for asking. I have finished my exams now and have all the results. Glad to report that all the studying I did has paid off. For the time being. Six weeks until the final exams. How's Tux by the way?

**HarryEstel: **He always has it bad doesn't he? Never mind, things usually work out in the end. I certainly do know the feeling when people want to kill me. Especially when I ended Hidden Truth the way I did. People were not happy at all. Thanks!

**Marauding-siriusly: **It seemed like a great idea to write something like that about him. Thanks a lot for the not-so-subtle flattery and hopefully this chapter will be quick enough for you. This is as quickly as I can update unfortunately, as I have a rota thing with my sister. I am only on the computer on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Thanks!

**BitterLee: **Well, at least you can use the Internet when you are babysitting. I have not done anything like that before. I work in a supermarket. Which reminds me, I have a nine-hour shift tomorrow. Better go and get some sleep before tomorrow. Thanks again!


	8. Old habits

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this chapter except from Danuinel who is a fragment of my imagination. He has developed over the past few chapters and probably surprised a lot of you at being Legolas' friend rather than an enemy bent on revenge. Never mind, twists like those are the best kind, keeps people interested. Certainly works like that for me! Thanks again and please review!  
**Chapter 8**

The rest of the evening was spent catching up with times passed. Danuinel, Legolas and Estel sat and talked about past adventures and reminisced about jokes they had played upon unsuspecting members of court. They had a small contest on who had played a joke on the highest-ranking person.

It turned out that Legolas won this competition. He had, many years ago, put a ferret in the bed of his father, which had angered the Elven King to no end. Having played a practical joke on a King, this made the prince the winner.

After a short while, Legolas begun to tire. It went unnoticed by his two friends by the prince hiding the yawns. Finally, Estel picked up on the fact that Legolas was sitting, his eyelids threatening to close by their own accord. The prince had tried to keep them open for a good half hour but was losing the battle.

Without letting Legolas know that he was being watched, Estel managed to alert Danuinel to the same fact and silently, the two watched as Legolas drifted into sleep while sitting up. A few moments passed while the Ranger and Elf made sure that Legolas was asleep. The blonde Elf slowly began slipping to the side, no longer holding himself upright.

Estel caught hold of the swaying Elf and held him gently while Danuinel moved the pillows behind the prince into a better position. Together, they managed to get Legolas moved forward slightly so that he could lie flat without tearing the stitches.

"He seems to be doing a little better now." Danuinel commented, to no one in particular.

"Yes, though I dare not tempt fate. Legolas has been through enough already. I do not wish for him to push himself. The last thing he needs is to suffer a relapse." Estel replied, looking at the dark-haired Elf in the chair opposite.

Legolas still looked pale and thin, too thin. The poison lingered in his system. The effects still prevented simple things. Eating was one of them. Legolas had no appetite and had problems keeping food down. Water was another thing, the Elf could drink but it stayed for mere moments before being vomited back out.

"Estel, I understand that I have not been here for very long, but I have to ask you a personal question." Danuinel suddenly said, looking very curious. Estel hesitated, wondering what the Elf was about to ask.

"Certainly, mellon-nin, ask away. I shall do my best to answer." The Ranger replied and Danuinel took a deep breath to steady himself before he began.

"Why are your clothes pink?" The Elf said slowly. He said it hesitantly in case he angered the human. At his utmost surprise, the Ranger laughed whole-heartedly. It was a few minutes before Estel could control the laughter enough to answer.

"It was a practical joke. Revenge almost. The person who did it had good reason and I was not the only one who suffered his bout of revenge. It was not done in bad intentions, just for payback for many years. The person who did this lies before you now." Estel replied, enjoying the expression on the other Elf's face. "Yes, he dyed all the clothes I have. Now, every piece of clothing I own is pink. Not my favourite colour, I must admit."

Now it was Danuinel's turn to laugh. And he did, for a long time. It ended by Legolas calling out in his sleep. While the new friends were laughing over the prank, the prince had slipped into a nightmare. The same one that had been plaguing his sleep for the past few months.

Legolas' dream

He was running through the trees surrounding Rivendell. They blurred as he ran, too quickly for any details to be seen. The yelps and barks of Wargs could be heard behind him. They were in hot pursuit and there were many. Too many for him to deal with on his own.

His legs were beginning to tire and ache. Despite this, he ran faster. But the hairy beasts were much quicker. They were right behind him now, snarling and biting at any opportunity they had.

He leapt into the nearest tree, grabbing the lowest branch and swinging upwards. One Warg leapt with him and ripped a large gash in his thigh with its massive claws. He cried out, the pain rippling through his body. Finally, he swung his body far up enough in the tree to be safe, for the moment.

Settling on a branch, he heard a sound, different from the rest.

"Legolas!" The voice belonged to Estel. He would know that tone anywhere. Whirling around, he looked desperately for his best friend. He spotted the Ranger below him, holding onto a branch not too far away.

The branch was old and very fragile. The Ranger's grasp was slipping and the wood creaked with the effort of holding the human's weight.

"Estel, grab my hand!" He cried down to the Ranger. Estel reached as far as he could with one hand, but it wasn't far enough. Their fingertips touched and Legolas stretched as far as he could. The Wargs leapt and snarled at the thought of having prey so close.

They tried again and again, but both were tiring. Legolas stretched down further but Estel's hands were hurting and he was slipping further and further. It wasn't enough. Before long, the inevitable happened.

The branch holding the Ranger finally gave a last crack and broke from the tree. Legolas could only watch as his best friend fell to the forest floor and was attacked from all sides by the grey-haired beasts.

Determined not to let his friend be killed by the enemy, Legolas leapt from his position in the tree. Hands appeared from nowhere, grabbing at his tunic and shirt to try and stop him. He batted at the hands and cursed loudly. Couldn't they understand that his friend needed him?

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**LanierShazar: **We'll have to see if this good spell will last or not, this chapter may let you know a little more. Do you think he will recover quickly? How well do you know me?

**Marauding-siriusly: **Well, thanks for the compliment about the updating speed. I update nearly every time I am on the computer. It depends on school work and stuff like that. As for the poison person. Well, Legolas might find out, or he might not. Aragorn may kill the person, or he might not. Aren't I infuriating?

**The return of merry: **Gosh, I hope your brother is all right now. Has he stopped taking the medicine for a reason? I used to have seizures too, but thankfully, they seem to have stopped. It was a horrible thing to have to go through. Mine were not as bad as your brother's or Leggy's. They were a different kind of seizure but horrible all the same. To not be in control of your movements and actions is terrible.

**Sindauviel: **I had seizures, but they were a different kind to Leggy's. I had what was called an 'absence'. Not sure exactly what happened in my brain at the time. I have been informed that it looked like I was daydreaming, but no one could bring me out of it. They just had to wait. It was horrible. Some of my friends did not believe me at first and thought I was pretending, that was the worst part of it. I don't remember a lot of them and had lots of tests at the hospital. So, anyway, how is your friend, I hope she is ok now. Thanks again.

**Moonyasha: **Legolas and the gang all send their thanks for the great gifts and Elrond says a special thank you for remembering about him. I don't think he gets many things. About the party, both Estel and Legolas are well up for it, as soon as Legolas recovers enough to stand. Poor thing. Oh well, thanks for the monster truck, it is helping me to crush all those little people who do not review! Grr!

**HarryEstel: **But if I don't do anything to change that, it might get boring. Hmm, I'll have to think about that. Anyway, in general things have to get worse before they get better. I'll leave you to think about it.

**Mornflower: **Your little brother sounds like a right cheeky monkey. I have a little sister but she's only two years younger than me. She's cheeky too, but in a more grown up way, you know, the annoying way. Thanks for the compliment about my descriptions, I never thought about it before. Oh well, enjoy the chapter and thanks again!

**Sierra Leone: **Thanks for that! I agree that sometimes sequels can be extremely boring and I was really hoping that when I started this one that it would be different from all the rest. It stupid but I keep myself in suspense too, since I don't plan my chapters. I just sit down and write them.

**LiLred: **I love Legolas too!

**BitterLee: **I feel really guilty. Please don't sue me if your eye doesn't get better. Hope it gets better soon so that you can enjoy other people's stories too. Thanks for the compliments anyway. I'm glad I made it worth your while too, here's the next instalment for you. Enjoy!

**Floridagirl1025: **I don't think I have heard from you before. Could be wrong and I'm definitely not complaining. Thanks for reviewing and the fact that he is getting better might just change soon. I am addicted to Legolas angst and so things might well change. We'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing!


	9. Web of nightmares

**Disclaimer**: Well, here it is, another chapter. I never thought I would get this far. I thought I would write a few chapters and then give up. But look at it now, a 58-chapter story and a sequel to go with it. Hmm. I'm proud. I do not own any of the characters except from Danuinel. Tolkien owns everything else. See you next time!

Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to post. You all must have thought that I'd died or something. My computer has been acting up and it has taken me that long to try and work out what is wrong with the thing. It's going to see the shop I bought it from in the beginning of April so hopefully that will solve everything.

**Chapter 9**

For a good few hours, the prince's friends, including Elrond who had been called by this time, tried in vain to waken him from his tangled web of nightmares. But it was no use. No matter what they tried, Legolas remained caught in a world where no one could reach him.

After a while, Estel and Danuinel were told to leave the room. They both protested to the request but eventually complied after receiving one of the Elven Lord's famous looks. It was not because they were in the way, but mainly so as they did not become too distressed in seeing their friend suffering.

"Legolas, penneth, return to us. _Lasto beth nin._" The last part was spoken in Elvish, in some desperate attempt to get through to the prince.

The curtains fluttered at the window, caught in the night breeze. Outside, the stars were hidden by a thick covering of blue velvet. At this time of night, no one wandered the grounds of Rivendell. The Elves had retired for the night with the exception of the guards and those who could not find sleep.

Under the sky, the dark-haired Ranger stood. His dark curls were moved by the breeze, tangling together and getting in his eyes. He brought a hand up to his face and brushed them away. He leant heavily on the handrail breathing in the cold air.

Not very far away, Danuinel kept his eyes to the floor. He preferred that no one see his emotions and so kept his eyes down. The marble glistened in the lamplight of the corridor in which they stood. It had a balcony and Estel had chosen to stand there, trying to sort his thoughts.

No matter how hard either of them tried, there was always one thing on their minds. Legolas. He was having struggles of his own at this moment. He still could not reach his fallen friend and the hands were still grabbing at his clothing, preventing him from getting there.

He tried calling out Estel's name, hoping that whoever was holding him back realised that he was trying to help his friend, but everything he tried was in vain. The world suddenly swirled before his eyes and everything turned black.

The prince moaned, rewarding Elrond's pleas and comforts. The Elven Lord did not say anything for fear of frightening the prince, as the last time Legolas had been awake; he had not been there. It may have startled the blonde archer to see someone there who had not been there when he had fallen asleep.

"Estel?" Legolas whispered, his eyes blinking against the rush of light. Elrond stepped closer, so that he was standing in Legolas' line of vision.

"Nay, penneth, it is Elrond. I have requested that Estel and Danuinel stand outside for the moment." Elrond explained. The archer attempted to sit up, but in the end needed assistance. Once he was comfortable, they talked a little more.

"Why are they outside?" Legolas asked, confused. "They were here a minute ago."

"I'm afraid you have been asleep for a few hours now. When you fell asleep, you suffered a nightmare and could not be woken from it. I feared that it was the same one as always, and asked them to leave so that you could have some privacy." Elrond informed the younger Elf.

"I thank you for your thoughtfulness. Indeed, it was the same one." Legolas said, his mind drifting back to the dream. "He was right there, holding the branch. We reached for each other, but he was slipping and I could not reach far enough. The branch broke and I watched him falling towards them. They started attacking him and I leaped from my position to help but hands were grabbing me and would not let go. I was only trying to help. I should have tried harder!"

The Elf's voice had risen in volume towards the end and he nearly shouted the last part. Elrond placed his hand on the prince's arm, comforting him without actually having to say anything. There was a sudden twitch in the Elf's pale body and he instantly calmed, not wishing for another seizure.

"You could not have done anything more. Dreams are difficult things to deal with. They catch you in different situations, some leave you elated and others make you feel like you could have done more. It is important that you remember that Estel is just down the corridor and nothing has happened to him. He is perfectly fine." Elrond reminded the young prince.

Later the next day

Elrond had given Legolas some herbs to help him sleep without dreaming. At first the prince had been reluctant, but eventually gave in. Estel and Danuinel were sent to rest, but neither agreed to be that far from their friend and in the end both slept in the prince's room.

It was late in the morning before any of them woke. Danuinel stretched and yawned as he woke, careful not to wake either of the others. He was relieved to see Legolas sleeping soundly and with no sign of another nightmare. But his reckoning, it was nearly noon and he could smell the midday meal being made.

"Dan'?" Legolas whispered, seeing the outline of his friend against the noon sunlight as it drifted in through the open window.

"Legolas, you are awake. How are you feeling this morning?" The dark-haired Elf asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It was clear that the prince looked better. But then, he had been the day before too.

"Not as bad as yesterday. The fatigue lingers and there is something else, though I am not sure exactly what it is." Legolas' face screwed up with an expression of thought and confusion as he tried to think of what the feeling was.

"Are you in pain, shall I fetch Lord Elrond?" Danuinel asked quickly, thinking his friend might be suffering more pain.

"No, it is nothing like that. I am hungry."

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**BanbieBunny: **Thanks for that review. About the seizures. I suffered from seizures for a few years (I have grown out of them now) and know a bit about them. They were not connected to epilepsy (the doctors did not know what was happening to begin with). It was not as physical as the ones Leggy is having, mine were called "absences". As with your sister, I suffered disorientation and couldn't speak very well when I came out of it. I am thinking about putting more detailed symptoms in and I thank you for your help in this subject.

**LanierShazar: **Hey, no worries that it took you a while. It has taken me almost two weeks to be able to post this chapter and it was INFURIATING! Read the disclaimer if you want to find out more. Thanks again!

**Nomad6: **Great! Well done on the promotion! What are you now? Sorry about Chester, I thought you were keeping him. Hopefully everything will be alright with the broodmare and you get to keep her instead. Well done again, and thanks for the review!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **The end of Hidden Truth made me cry too. It took me about four hours to write it because I had to keep stopping to blow my nose! Thankfully, I got the sequel up and running relatively quickly so people were still interested. Thanks for the review!

**Moonyasha: **I'm hopefully going to include an interesting thing about Mirkwood in chapters which are not very far away. Thanks for the bazooka! The whole gang give their thanks for the paintball guns and paintballs. However, as Estel is wearing only pink clothing, they are not shooting him very much as it does not show up very well. Elrond sends a death-glare. Thanks again for the review.

**BitterLee: **Despite the fact that I don't live in your country, we do have Robots. I haven't seen it yet but my little sister wants to see it so I may be going soon. I'll get back to you on that. Your theory about Leggy's dream world and his reality colliding is very intelligent. I had not thought about it. Thanks for reviewing!

**the return of merry: **I'm glad that your brother is alright. What happens with the infusions, how do they work? Sorry about the delay in the posting of this chapter, read the disclaimer if you want to find out more.

**marauding-siriusly: **I almost forgot about the pink thing too. It's a good thing that I reread my chapters! I'm glad you think that that was a good prank. Thanks!

**Ashlyns: **Haven't heard from you before. It's great to hear from people who haven't reviewed my stuff before! Sorry about the delay in the posting of this chapter, read the disclaimer if you want to find out more. Thanks again!

**HarryEstel: **The dream might indicate things to come, or it may not. You know me, who knows what could happen next! I think that the pink thing would be extremely funny to see. That was the thing I was thinking about when I was trying to come up with a prank for him. Things that would be funny to see. So there we go. See you next time!


	10. Becoming normal

**Disclaimer**: I cannot apologise enough for all the delay in these chapters. My computer has stopped working completely now and I'm using a friend's machine. My PC is going back to the shop for a check-up and hopefully this will help. I'm not taking it back till Saturday however, so the next chapter could, again, take a while. Believe me, this is just as frustrating for me as it is for you. Thanks for all your patience, and as always, I only own Danuinel. Thanks again!

**Chapter 10**

When Legolas admitted to Danuinel that he was hungry, the dark-haired Elf could have laughed with relief. For days now, the prince had showed little sign of ever recovering, and his friends had begun to fear the worst.

Without a second thought, Danuinel excused himself and headed down towards the kitchens. He passed Elrond on his way down and explained the situation. The Elven Lord smiled and promised to go and see the prince.

Estel slept soundly in the chair beside his best friend's bed. Small snores echoed round the room and threatened to wake the rest of the household. Legolas lay back against the pillows and sighed softly.

His mind lingered on the effects of the poison and what had happened only a week ago. The memories of the past nightmares were still fresh in his mind. He could still see his best friend trying desperately to grab onto something to stop the horrific fate awaiting him below.

The prince shook his head to rid it of the thoughts. Estel let out a particularly loud snore and promptly woke himself with a fright. His instincts took over and he shot upright, eyes darting around the room searching for whatever woke him.

Legolas stayed quiet and still as his friend adjusted to his surroundings, not wishing to cause more confusion. Eventually, the Ranger realised where he was and instantly looked to the bed, fully expecting the Elf to be asleep.

"Legolas, you are awake!" Estel cried on seeing the Elf sitting up. A huge grin spread across the Ranger's weathered face and a look of great relief filled his grey eyes.

"Yes, Estel, I believe I am. You took your time in finding that out, mellon-nin!" Legolas replied sending Estel a smile of his own. Just at that moment, Elrond entered the room and walked over to the prince's bedside.

"Well, penneth. I hope you slept well." Elrond said, placing a hand on the prince's forehead. It was slightly hot to the touch, but nothing to worry about, the Elven Lord decided to himself, he would keep an eye on it though. "I understand that you are feeling slightly hungry this morning. Your friend is away preparing something light for you."

"Aye, it feels good to have that feeling again. I thought I had gone off food for the rest of my immortal life." Legolas smiled again. The Sun was blaring in through the window, creating a beam of light that warmed everything it touched.

"Hungry? I hope that Danuinel is bringing food for all of us. I certainly could use something to eat at this moment." Estel said, and just to prove this fact, his stomach grumbled loudly, making everyone laugh.

It was not long before Danuinel returned carrying two trays laden with food. He had indeed brought something for everyone. Estel happily tucked into his plate of eggs and ham, with some bread on the side. Elrond and Danuinel had the same, but ate theirs with more consideration to manners.

Legolas was given a plate of thin, watery broth which he looked at with disdain. It looked like puddle-water, but it did smell better than that. He put some onto the spoon and into his mouth with a shaky hand. It tasted like warm water with vegetables in it.

"I would advise that you eat slowly and with small spoonfuls." Elrond said to the prince. "Your stomach is not used to having something in it and will protest if you put too much into it at one time."

Legolas did as advised and after a while, the brown-looking substance was finished. He lay back again and placed a hand on his stomach. It had been painful to sit up for that long, but his Elven pride had prevented him from saying anything. Despite the fact that he was not said anything about the pain; the Elven Lord had not let it go unnoticed. He made a mental note about it and decided that he would have a word with the prince later.

The four friends sat and talked for a while, laughing at practical jokes made by the twins and indeed, by Estel and Legolas too. The prince did not say much, the queasy feeling had returned and the pain in his chest was lingering.

Throughout the conversation, these feelings became stronger and Legolas was feeling worse and worse. He did not say anything, of course. Elrond watched the prince closely, suspecting that something was wrong. The paleness on the Elf's face was discouraging and worried the Elven Lord.

"Legolas, you are paling again. Do you feel alright?" Elrond finally asked, sorry inside that he was pulling this up in front of everyone.

"I do not think that the broth is going to …" With this, the prince brought up everything he had just eaten onto the sheets. Legolas bent over, clutching his chest and stomach as they heaved. Elrond held the prince up so that he would not roll.

The pain finally became so bad that Legolas slipped quickly into unconsciousness once more. The last of the vomit was stained red, mixed with the prince's blood. Danuinel looked at the mess with fright. Never before had he seen anyone bring up blood before.

"He has torn his stomach lining. The mixture of the seizures and the effort of vomiting have done this, I fear." Elrond explained to the Elf and human.

"Ada, what can we do about it?" Estel asked, worried again for his friend. It just seemed to be one thing after another.

"There is nothing we can do, Estel. However, this is not a serious problem and it will heal itself. It will cause more pain though, but we can provide herbs to ease his discomfort." The Elven Lord replied. He moved Legolas into a flat position, after making sure that there was nothing left in his airway for him to choke on.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Sindauviel: **Happy half-birthday! What is a half-birthday? It was my birthday a few days ago, I was 18! Yeah! My absences were strange. It was like your life was recorded on a video tape, then someone took a cut a chunk out of the tape and joined the ends together. I missed part of days and didn't know what happened. It was very weird and I hated them. The worst part was when I found out that some of my friends didn't believe me and thought I was faking it!

**Irish Anor: **I hope you read Hidden Truth before this one. Otherwise, this story might not make much sense!

**Elf771: **Oh my god! Thanks so much for that review. As mentioned in the disclaimer (top) I have been having problems with my computer which has been very frustrating. Sorry about that and hopefully it will be fixed soon. Hidden Truth was my first ever story and this is my first sequel. When I started out, I never imagined writing this many chapters, or even having a sequel. Thank you so much for the wonderful review, and please do so again!

**ashlyns: **I loved how you thought it was cute. I suppose when you've just died and come back to life after suffering for so long, you forget what it's like to be hungry. Never mind, he is hungry now. Thanks for reviewing!

**LanierShazar: **Please read the disclaimer for more information about the computer problem. Not fixed yet unfortunately. There was a bit of hope at the end of the last chapter, but look what's happened now!

**Nomad6: **Hey, your promotion sounds … interesting. It's good that you no longer require supervision when milking cows or riding a quad bike. I wish I could ride a quad. That would be so cool. Thanks again for reviewing!

**HarryEstel: **Well, the computer problems continue. Hopefully, by next week everything might be fixed. If it's not, I'll throw the thing out of the window, think that will help? Thanks again for the review!

**Moonyasha: **Your birthday is on April 7th. Hmmm. This is the 4th. You never know! My birthday was the day before April Fools' Day and I was 18! Woo hoo! Everyone says thanks for their gifts, especially Estel who is happy not to have to wear pink any more. Legolas is complaining about the smell of the new clothes because Estel refuses to take them off to wash them. Oh wait, the twins have just thrown him in the lake. Perhaps that will help the situation. Thanks again!

**BitterLee: **I agree that Legolas cannot stay well. That would spoil everything. It is a good idea that he might be seeing things through his dreams. That one nightmare seems to be a recurring one and may have some significance in future stories or chapters. So look out for that. I have to go now and get some sleep. It's quite late. Thanks for reviewing!


	11. One day at a time

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I apologise for the delay in posting the previous few chapters. Fortunately I have been able to fix all the problems with my computer including the four viruses and everything is now back up and running smoothly. This means more chapters for everyone! Enjoy. 

Apart from Danuinel, I own nothing in this chapter.

**Chapter 11**

The blonde Elf lay unconscious for a short while before surfacing into sleep. Elrond and Estel had noticed this change in state and had informed Danuinel, who was not trained in the art of Healing. He had become slightly withdrawn during this incident, unsure of exactly what was going on and how he could be of any help.

Fortunately for Legolas, the terrible recurring nightmare had not returned and he slept peacefully. Some colour had returned to the previously white cheeks but the pained look on the archer's face had increased slightly.

It was not long before the prince stirred, attracting the attention of the others. His eyelids had movement beneath them and his fingers twitched. Elrond watched quietly as the archer struggled to wake.

"Legolas, penneth, just follow my voice. It will bring you back to us." Elrond's calm, soft voice sounded in the room and was followed by a tense silence. Both Estel and Danuinel stood quietly at one side of the bed and willed Legolas to wake.

The pale archer's breath was laboured and his face scrunched in obvious pain. His friends felt pangs of helplessness at having to watch their friend suffer. It was not obvious whether or not the prince had heard Elrond, but it was clear that he was fighting to surface fully. Finally, after what seemed like years to Estel and Danuinel, Legolas opened his eyes very quickly and gasped for air.

"Just take it easy, Legolas. Breathe with me." Elrond took the prince's hand and breathed deeply and slowly. In time, Legolas began to follow the Elven Lord's rhythm. Without realising it, the archer's two friends had begun breathing in time to the healer too. "That's it, just breathe normally now. I will go and prepare something for you."

Elrond made his way to the back of the room where he had put his herbs and began mixing a liquid remedy that would help with the prince's pain. Legolas lay quietly on the bed and concentrated on his breathing, it was becoming easier now. Danuinel came forward and took one of Legolas' hands.

"You gave me quite a scare back there! It seems that you persist in giving your friends a good fright every now and then." He told the prince. Legolas smiled at the two. Their faces were etched with worry. Then something clicked, what _did _happen? All the prince remembered was vomiting.

"I was sick, that was all. It was nothing to worry about, the broth just didn't sit very well." Legolas said, confused. He moved slightly, uncomfortable in his current position. When he had settled once more, Estel took over the talking.

"Just after you had passed out, you vomited blood. The force of the seizures and vomiting tore your stomach lining a bit and blood appeared. That would explain the pain you are feeling in your stomach. Ada is preparing something for the pain." The Ranger explained. Everything was making sense now.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Dan'." Legolas said quietly, squeezing his friend's hand to reassure him.

Elrond moved towards the bed again and helped Legolas to sit upright. He gave the concoction to the prince and watched as he slowly drank it. Towards the end of the cupful, a look of complete disgust crossed the pale features of the archer.

"Why can't you give me something that tastes even remotely pleasant? It is no wonder that I am sick!" Legolas said, making everyone laugh. This was more like it; they had missed the cheeky nature of Mirkwood's prince.

"If I gave you something that tasted pleasant, then you would not mind being sick or injured and may even persuade you to go on more adventures with Estel. And that would just not do." Elrond explained, hiding a small chuckle of his own.

"Did we hear something about going on more adventures?" A voice said, as two identical heads appeared round the door. Elladan and Elrohir gracefully entered the room with massive smiles on their faces.

"No you certainly did not! You two are banned from going on any adventures for a year after what happened last time." Everyone laughed at this, but then realised that the Elven Lord was deadly serious. His right eyebrow had risen up so high that every being in the room was instantly silent.

"Dare I ask what happened last time?" Danuinel asked, wondering if this was indeed a good question. He had been away for so long that he had not seen the twins for quite some time. They looked up at the Elf who had spoken and immediately ran over to him. They embraced their old friend roughly and promised to tell him everything over dinner. The three excused themselves and their voices could still be heard as they walked down the corridor towards the Dining Hall.

"Elrond, I would ask your leave to get up. My body has been rested enough and I need some fresh air." Legolas queried. He doubted very much that the Elven Lord would agree to his proposal but decided to try anyway. Estel looked towards his father and added a statement of his own.

"Ada, I would make sure that he does not overdo things." The Ranger said, as his father remained quiet. Elrond thought about the question for a good few minutes and then came to a decision.

"I am not sure that this is such a good idea, Legolas, but as long as you have Estel here and you agree to let him help you, then I will allow you to get up. You know the routine, don't overdo anything. The last thing you need is to have a relapse." Elrond had surprised both the beings in the room by agreeing to Legolas' question. He left the room to allow the friends to help each other.

Slowly, the prince eased himself up with the help of Estel holding his arms. It felt extremely strange to be standing after that length of time, and his legs protested to it for a couple of seconds, but after that the prince was almost able to stand on his own.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Sindauviel: **Gosh, poor you! What happened that you threw up blood and ended up in hospital? Are you alright now?

**the return of merry: **I'm really glad that your brother doesn't have any trouble with everyday things and hopefully everything will go okay for him in the future. Did everything go okay with playing Hermia? I hope so. Thanks for reviewing!

**marauding-siriusly: **You have a baby? Cool. Sorry that you lost your appetite after that little incident. Hopefully everything is all right now.

**LanierShazar: **Well, everything looks like it is going well in this chapter. What do you think? I wonder what will come of the stomach thing. Thanks!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Well thank you very much for that compliment.

**Nomad6: **I hope you get your laptop charger fixed soon. I know how hard it is having to cope without a computer. Thankfully, everything seems to be well with mine now and hopefully we can get back to normal. It did, of course, mean that I had to fix the thing. Never mind, it's done now. Thanks for your support during this time.

**Elven Fantasy: **I can't wait to see what happens either!

**BitterLee: **I'm glad to say that everything that was wrong with my computer has been fixed, by me. I would love to come to Alabama sometime, or just America in general. But hey, we'll see what happens. Sorry to hear about your throat. Hope it's feeling better by now.

Legolas is feeling slightly better now but we'll just have to wait and see what is going to happen next. Mirkwood's situation will be mentioned in future chapters as you anticipated. Thanks again!

**Moonyasha: **It's a little bit passed the 7th now. Sorry about that. Hope you had a lovely time! Problems with the computer have now been fixed and hopefully I'll be updating as regularly as I used to. Thanks for the review!

**HarryEstel: **Yeah, poor Legolas. Hopefully he'll feel better soon, or maybe not knowing me. See you in the next chapter!

**ashlyns: **The whole Aragorn being woken up by himself snoring was a true thing. My dad does that all the time and I cannot help myself laughing when he does it! Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Hold your breath

**Disclaimer**: Well, we're back in business now. This chapter contains answers to questions about Mirkwood that some reviewers were asking about, so there you go guys! I own Ransilon, Corriduil and Danuinel, as well as the mysterious Elf that we don't know much about yet. Thanks for everyone's support during the time that my computer was down. 

**The reviews at the bottom were the ones in my Inbox thingy when this was written, people who review after this time may not get a reply. Sorry about this, I will try my best to include you in the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

It felt so good to have the Sun shining directly onto his skin again. Legolas stood outside on the balcony, his hands resting on the handrail. Estel stood not very far away, anxious about the health of his friend. It had taken the two friends almost ten minutes to make it outside, even though the balcony was adjoining Legolas' room.

The Sun was shining and there was a slight breeze which played with the golden hair of the prince. Strands of hair blew into his face and he brushed them aside with a slender hand.

Enjoying the atmosphere immensely, Legolas did not wish to return to the bedroom even though his strength was waning. He did not want Estel to worry unnecessarily about his state.

"Legolas, are you all right?" Estel asked, moving closer to the Elf. He placed his strong hand on the prince's shoulder in silent assurance. "We can go back inside if you would like."

"I would rather stay here. Never would I choose indoors when I could be outside enjoying the day. But I fear that if I stay out here any longer, I will not be able to hold myself upright." Legolas said, turning towards his best friend, who smiled. Estel was happy that the Elf was able to admit when he needed help or to rest.

"Let us then return to the chamber. Ada would kill us if he found out that you had collapsed." The two friends laughed at Estel's statement. And it was, indeed, the truth. Both could imagine the lectures they would have received had that happened, and neither wanted to face that. With that, Estel put his arm around the thin shoulders of Legolas, and led him back indoors.

They took it slowly and with little steps so as not to tire the prince unnecessarily. In a few minutes, Legolas was sitting atop the bed, leaning against the pillows. His breath was slightly faster than normal but it calmed after a while.

Mirkwood

The Throne Room was buzzing. Royal Advisors and members of the court were there, and in the midst of everything, Corriduil sat. On the large wooden, but intricately carved throne he sat, watching and enjoying everything.

_I always knew that I'd enjoy being a king. Now that Thranduil and his brat are off the scene, everything in this realm is mine. There is no one who can take this moment away from me now. _He thought to himself while outwardly smiling.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my lord?" Ransilon asked. A Royal Advisor himself, he was slightly annoyed by the fact the Corriduil had gained the Throne but was also suspicious about the extremely sudden deaths of the two family members.

"I think not, at the moment, though I thank you for your concern." The new King replied waving the Advisor away with his hand.

Over at the other side of the room, however, stood another Elf. One of blonde hair and dark eyes, he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched silently as the proceedings went on but never did he say anything, nor did he join in. After a good hour, the Elf left the room for the stables. A stable hand helped to saddle a horse for the Elf and watched as he rode off into the distance.

This Elf did not know exactly where he was going but had a good idea of where to start looking. The trees passed him by in a blur as he rode quickly past them. The animals of the forest darted out of the way of the stallion and hid until the danger had passed.

Rivendell

In a room in the Last Homely House, Lord Elrond sat and composed a letter. The room was clad in a dark wood but let in a lot of the natural light during the day, brightening the whole room.

The parchment lay spread out in front of him and the quill had been recently dipped in the ink before being wiped of the excess. The Elven Lord did not know how to start the letter. It was to be addressed to King Thranduil of Mirkwood, telling him of the health of his son.

_Dear King Thranduil,_

_I am writing to inform you about the health of your son, Prince Legolas. He arrived in Rivendell only two weeks ago and was suffering the effects of the Eighth Night poison. Defying the odds, he survived and is doing well with the exception of some side effects._

_He has been left with seizures, which I am hopeful will only be temporary and not affect his life in a major way. There are also frequent headaches that respond well to treatment with painkilling herbs. I am hopeful that he will return to full health in the next week or so as he is already moving around with the help of Estel. _

_I hope that you are not suffering too greatly with the number of Orcs that are travelling around. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lord Elrond Peredhil_

The Elven Lord sealed the letter with a drop of wax and gave it to a passing Elf as he made his way back to Legolas' chambers. The corridors were quiet at this time of the day, his twin sons were chatting with Danuinel and the cooks were preparing the evening meal.

"Ah, Legolas." Elrond said as he entered the room. Estel sat at the end of the bed, talking to the prince. "How are you feeling after your venture outside with Estel?"

"It was very enjoyable, thank you." Legolas replied, smiling at Elrond. His strength was building back up now after sitting down for a while.

"I have written a letter to your father, explaining the events of the past few weeks." Elrond went on to say. Legolas nodded his understanding. "He shall hopefully receive it in the next few days. It does not mean that he will be travelling here, it was just to let him know of your condition."

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**Moonyasha: **Yummy, left over birthday cake! Thanks!

**Sindauviel: **Your friend committed suicide? Oh God, that's terrible. I cannot imagine how it must feel to think that killing yourself if your only option… I feel for you and send you all my support. Enjoy your gummy alligator! Thanks again for the review!

**HarryEstel: **That certainly would be an extremely funny sight! Thanks for reviewing!


	13. A faithful friend

**Disclaimer**: Hey, just the usual here. I own no one except the unrecognised characters and storylines. Thanks for that. God, I hate writing those. Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter and hopefully, everyone will enjoy reading it. 

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH!**

Somehow, Fanfiction's server was full the last time I was on and so I couldn't post this chapter. Forgetting this, I wrote the next chapter and so now you have two to read. Reviews for this chapter and the other one are at the bottom of the other chapter! Hope everyone understands!

**Chapter 13**

That evening, Mirkwood's prince felt it necessary to attend the evening meal. He told Estel of his intentions and asked him precisely not to tell Elrond about it. The Ranger agreed, though had his doubts about the whole thing.

The last thing Estel wanted was to have his friend back in bed after suffering a relapse. But, being the faithful friend, he agreed to help.

Legolas struggled to get into more decent clothes and although his best friend tried to offer help, the prince was having none of it. He had decided that it was well passed the time when he should be doing things for himself.

"I'm sorry Estel, but I need to do this by myself." Legolas batted the Ranger's hands away. "You'd think that me being a prince and nearly three thousand years old, I'd be able to dress myself."

There were a few times when he had to stop his movements as a sharp pain reminded him that he was injured and needed to take more care. Through these breaks, Estel could only watch as the archer's face screwed up with the obvious pain.

Finally, they were ready and slowly made their way to the Dining Hall. Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan and Danuinel were already seated and hardly noticed the two entering the room.

"Legolas!" Elrohir blurted out when he realised that they were there. His outburst made the others turn in disbelief. Elrond's face showed his discomfort at the situation but did not say anything. The prince was old enough now to decide when he should be moving around. He would definitely have to have words with Legolas later though.

"It's nice that you can join us tonight." Elrond stated, motioning to a chair on the right, beside Elladan. Estel followed Legolas round the table and helped him sit before taking his place opposite him. The prince was looking slightly tired from his walk to the Dining Hall but nobody said anything.

During the meal, a servant approached the table. He looked nervous and apologised greatly before giving Elrond a piece of folded parchment and speaking to him privately. There was a hushed silence in the hall as the others pretended not to be trying to overhear.

"Legolas, the letter I tried to send to your father did not send. The bird would not take it. None of the birds would take it. I shall try again tomorrow, they might just be needing a break." Elrond said, turning towards the blonde prince.

"You need not contact him. He will not wish to know since I have been banished from the Kingdom. In his eyes, he does not have a son." Legolas replied, looking away. There were tears in his eyes but he held them back.

"Banished! Since when? What for?" Danuinel cried. He had not heard of this news since turning up in Rivendell.

"I was banished from the Kingdom a few weeks back. That's why I'm here. I was instructed not to return until I could 'prove myself'." Legolas informed his friend. Danuinel's expression was one of pure shock. He knew that Legolas and his father did not get along, but he never imagined that things would get this bad.

Elrond noticed a sudden twitch in the young prince and immediately changed the subject while watching Legolas carefully.

"So, what does everyone have planned for tomorrow?" He asked, brightening the mood. No one else seemed to notice the shudder in Legolas and for that, Elrond was extremely thankful.

"We thought that we would give Dan' a tour of Rivendell to see if anything had changed since last time he was here." Elladan piped up. The Elven Lord nodded his approval all the time watching the prince out of the corner of his eye.

Legolas was concentrating hard on calming his emotions. It was getting increasingly difficult and the anger at his father had not helped. No matter what he tried, he could not rid his mind of his father's face and voice telling him that he was not worthy of the throne.

"Legolas, could I please have a word with you, outside?" Elrond asked, though it was more of an instruction than a question. Reluctantly, the prince rose from his seat, fearful that he would collapse in front of everyone. Elrond put his arm around the prince and led him from the Dining Hall. Outside in the corridor, the Elven Lord made Legolas sit on the floor.

Another convulsion ripped through the Elf's body. Elrond grasped the prince's arms and forced the young one's eyes onto his.

"Legolas, look at me! Breathe slowly and deeply. Think of being outside. The trees are blowing in the wind and the birds and squirrels play in the sunshine. Think of the breeze on your skin. Slowly and deeply." Elrond's smooth voice didn't seem to be working against the ever-growing seizure.

The spasms were coming faster now, and control seemed to be slipping away from Mirkwood's prince. The pain of the jerking against his wounds was increasing and Legolas felt he might pass out. He focused on being outside in the fresh air. He remembered being out on the balcony just hours before and was determined that this was not going to get the better of him, because if it did, it could mean another week of bed rest.

"Can't … do it…" Legolas choked out through spasms that tormented his already weakened body. There was a sign of defeat in the archer's eyes that Elrond was not going to take.

"Yes! You can do it." Elrond argued. He was not going to let Legolas give in. "Just breathe and try to calm yourself down."

After what seemed like years to the young prince, he began to get control of his body's movements once more. The convulsions were easing but the pain remained.

"It's going." Legolas said quietly, to no one in particular. "Please don't tell Estel."

"No one will know about this. Will you manage to remain in the hall for the rest of the meal?" Elrond asked, thinking that this might be too much for the Elf.

"Yes. This is not going to beat me."

**TBC**


	14. Troubles of my own

**Disclaimer**: Thanks to all who reviewed! Replies, for this chapter and the last, are at the bottom. Sorry about the little hiccup and everything seems to be all right now. I own Danuinel and the storyline, but nothing else unfortunately. Thanks again!

**Chapter 14**

Thankfully, when Legolas and Elrond returned to the Hall, no one seemed to notice anything was amiss. The prince was still in pain but hid it well. His face was slightly paler than it was and he was slower in his movements.

Legolas was grateful for the fact that nobody noticed. He sat down carefully with the help of the Elven Lord who constantly whispered Elven words of encouragement. The wounds on his chest and side ached with a vengeance. Shooting pains ripped through his body and unconsciousness threatened him once or twice, though he fought it off.

The meal continued and without any more disruption. The twins discussed the places they were going to take their friend and joked about the pranks they pulled as Elflings. Danuinel was having a thoroughly enjoyable time and looked forward to the trip with great enthusiasm.

"Ada, I will retire now. It has been a long day and I am tired." Estel said, standing up once the meal was finished. The truth was that he had seen Legolas become very tired towards the end of the meal and wished to take him back to his room. "Legolas, will you join me?"

"Oh, yes of course." The prince answered shakily standing on his own. Estel rushed towards the archer, thinking that he was going to fall but Legolas held out a hand indicating that he was fine.

Together, the two friends made their way back to Legolas' chambers. They were right next door to Estel's anyway so the Ranger did not have far to go. By the time they had pushed the door to the room open, Legolas was nearly collapsing with exhaustion. He staggered to the bed and sat down, his breath a little faster than normal.

"Come, Legolas, you cannot sleep fully clothed. Let us get you into something more comfortable." The Ranger opened the wardrobe and selected a light shirt and leggings. He turned round and smiled as Legolas' eyes closed. The archer reopened his eyes just to have them shut by themselves once more.

"Tired…" The Elf muttered, struggling to remain upright.

"I know, but Ada would kill me if I let you sleep in clothes that would be restricting during sleep." Estel replied, talking louder than usual to keep his friend awake. It didn't seem to work. Legolas was so tired that Estel thought even a thunderstorm would not keep him awake. "Take your shirt off, mellon-nin."

The prince opened the first two buttons on the garment then stopped. His hands dropped to the bedcover. Valiantly, he raised them again and managed the rest by himself. White bandages covered the prince's chest and side and Legolas was thankful that the wounds beneath had not reopened during the fit.

Estel slipped Legolas' arms into the sleeves and left the buttons open, just in case they had to get to one of the wounds during the night. The Elf slipped to the side as the Ranger was putting the shirt on and he looked up to see that his friend had fallen asleep. Having not the heart to wake him, Estel changed Legolas' leggings and carefully placed him in the bed. He covered the prince with the coverlet and left the door open as he went into his own room.

The next morning

Legolas had not moved an inch since the night before. Estel noticed this as he quietly entered the room. A smile crept across the Ranger's face as he took in the sight before him. The twins had left with Danuinel nearly two hours ago. Estel had risen to see them off and left Legolas to sleep.

It was nearly noon now and Elrond had requested that Estel wake his friend for some food. The Ranger opened the doors to the balcony slightly further than they were and then sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on Legolas' forearm which was lying across his stomach.

"Legolas, mellon-nin?" Estel asked, trying not to wake his friend with a fright in case he took another seizure. "It is time to wake now, the Sun is shining and the day is beautiful."

"Mm hmm." Came the mumble from the bed. Estel laughed gently to avoid shaking the bed. "What time is it?"

"Nearly noon. Ada requested that you wake and eat." Estel informed the sleepy prince. Legolas, still recovering from his illness, had not been sleeping with his eyes open and, indeed, they were still closed.

"Noon?" He asked suddenly, his eyes darting open then protesting against the bright light.

"Aye, you have slept for a while. Without any herbs, I might add. I thought it best to leave you to have a proper non-induced sleep." Estel said, helping the prince to sit upright.

"I shall have to get up, I don't think I moved at all last night. I feel stiff." Legolas said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Estel helped his friend to dress and they left the room, heading for the Dining Hall. Elrond waited there, a smile on his face when he saw the prince looking better than he had for the past week. The Elven Lord stood up and walked over to meet the archer.

"Ah, Legolas. You are looking better. I trust you slept well?" Elrond asked Legolas.

"Yes, much better than the past few nights. Though I do not remember much of it. My stomach is not happy that it has been neglected for a while and requires something in it." Legolas said, smiling genuinely.

The three sat in silence while Legolas ate some fruit and bread. He tended not to have meat for breakfast, it was not to his liking and would much rather have a plate of fresh fruit and some bread. One servant approached the table and told Legolas that he was pleased to see him up and about once more. Finishing his food, the prince sat back in the chair and placed a hand on his stomach, completely satisfied.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Here's a double-whammy for you, enjoy!

**Moonyasha: **God, you have no idea how much fun they are having with that slide. At this moment, Elladan is crying with laughter as Elrond has just had a shot and absolutely loves it. Legolas loves it too, but it sometimes hurts, not that he lets on! Thanks again!

**Sindauviel: **Yeah, what's going to come of that I wonder. What can I be thinking? Enjoy! I am passing on a message from BitterLee, whose prayers are with you for the loss of your friend.

**ashlyns: **Oh, what _was_ that Elf leaving Mirkwood for? Find out soon! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nomad6: **I'm glad my computer is feeling better too. Enjoy BOTH chapters!

**BitterLee: **I hope you got to go to the cool new theatre where you tune your radio to a certain frequency and listen that way. How cool is that? I am jealous that you saw Orlando on the TV and I didn't. Hope you enjoyed the chapters and thanks again for reviewing!


	15. Killing time

**Disclaimer**: I must apologise once more, for all the problems with the computer returned. This time, we had to go drastic and that should fix things permanently. I'm sorry for the wait and hopefully you will not kill me. So I send my thanks for your patience and have replied to everyone at the bottom of the chapter. 

I do not own anyone in this chapter except from Notilan, the mysterious Elf from Mirkwood. Prepare for an angsty chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

It had only taken two days for the strange Elf from Mirkwood to reach the borders of Rivendell. He had not stopped much at all, the Elves possess an ability to go without food or rest for longer than the mortal race.

The weather had been on his side, staying sunny with no rain. His horse panted, its flanks heaving with the effort of running for so long. The dark mane and tail blew back as the pair nearly flew through the woods. They would reach the Last Homely House in minutes.

The Elf handed the reigns of his horse to a stable-hand and made his way indoors. He headed straight for the Dining Hall. It was still morning and his senses told him that everyone would still be enjoying the morning meal. This sense was to prove him right.

"My Lord, there is someone to see you. Shall I show him in?" One of the servants at the door to the Dining Hall announced. Elrond nodded his head at the question, and a tall Elf entered the room and headed straight for the table.

"Lord Elrond. I have come from Mirkwood in search of Prince Legolas Thranduillion." The Elf said. His dark eyes darted around the room, taking in every detail of his surroundings. Legolas looked up at the mention of his name but said nothing. The Elf had his back to the prince and Legolas could not see the stranger's face.

"You know my name, but I have not the pleasure of knowing yours." Elrond stated in a friendly voice. The Elf almost blushed at forgetting his basic manners.

"I am Notilan, of the Mirkwood realm." The Elf said, bowing low. As he straightened, a voice spoke.

"Notilan?" Legolas asked, almost in disbelief. This Elf had been in training with him and although they had not spoken much, they had not been enemies. Notilan spun round at the voice and his eyes fell on the prince.

"Prince Legolas! Forgive me, I did not see you." Notilan moved towards the prince and bowed before him. Legolas motioned for him to rise. "I did not expect to find you here, alive."

"I'm sorry, I do not understand. Why would I not be alive? What has happened in Mirkwood?" Legolas asked, confusion showing in his voice. He tried not to let it get to him and risk another seizure.

"After you were banished, Thranduil … Corriduil…he…" Notilan started, he could not get the words to form. "I do not know how to say this, my Lord."

"Firstly, we trained together, do not call me that. I was banished, no longer a member of the Royal family until I can prove myself worthy." Anger flashed in the young Elf's eyes and it did not go unnoticed.

"Legolas," Elrond started.

"It's fine, I'm all right." Legolas said, smiling at the Elven Lord. "Start from when I left."

"Things went downhill rapidly after you left." Notilan began after taking a deep inhalation. "Corriduil and your father, they were arguing and then he lunged. The King was stabbed. There was nothing that the healers could do; they tried everything. The King died. Corriduil took the Throne and sent someone after you. They returned and reported that both the King and Prince were dead. I feared the worst for you, but it seems that my fears were short-lived."

Legolas' eyes were wide and his face paler than previously. As much as he tried, he could not get his head around the fact that his father had been killed. Murdered by someone he had trusted, if only he had listened to his son. The prince had never liked nor trusted the Advisor and had avoided him at all costs.

Suddenly, with the sound of wood scraping against stone, the prince stood, pushing his chair back. He walked quickly round the table and headed for the door. Estel stood and ran after his friend. The rest of the occupants were instructed to stay seated. The Ranger dashed after the blonde prince who had stopped for a moment. He leaned precariously against a wall before starting to walk again.

"Legolas, where are you going?" Estel asked, after catching up with the prince.

"To Mirkwood, I cannot let that son of an Orc rule my kingdom. My father told me I had to prove myself, what would he think of me if I just stood back and watched as Mirkwood falls to ruins? I do not ask you to come with me." Legolas said, never looking at the Ranger.

"I will follow you to Mirkwood, and beyond if that is what it takes." Estel reassured the prince. Legolas nodded his thanks and his hand shot to his stomach. The archer's body slipped to the floor and he cried out.

"Legolas, calm yourself. This cannot happen, not now!" Estel cried in frustration. He put his hands on Legolas shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Come on, fight it. I know you can do this!"

"I cannot … stop it … this time…" Legolas whispered, his face showing the pain he felt. Estel watched as a large crimson stain crept over the prince's chest and side. The convulsions were a lot faster in developing since the last time, and there was nothing the prince could do to stop them. "Valar, hurts…"

"ADA!" The Ranger yelled at the top of his lungs. Things were going from bad to worse. He had turned Legolas onto his side, the Elf still conscious, and was trying not to let the Elf hurt himself. The tenseness in the Elf's body suddenly disappeared as Legolas lost consciousness. There was a sickening gurgling sound and Estel quickly reacted, as his best friend was sick. He cleared the Elf's mouth and made sure that he was not in any danger of choking.

By this time, Elrond had appeared, running down the corridor. He skidded to a halt on his knees and helped his son.

"He just started shaking, then he vomited. I cleared his airway and have made sure that he won't choke. I did not want to move him without someone there to help. His wounds have reopened." Estel reported.

"You have done well, Estel."

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Sindauviel: **No showers? What were you doing there? We had to do an outdoor thing not that long ago and there were no showers there either. Must be an outdoor centre thing. Thanks for reviewing!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Thanks very much, here's the next update for you!

**Nomad6: **Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I did. I really enjoy writing this story, sometimes its good but sometimes the words just don't flow. That sounds really deep, doesn't it? Sorry, thanks for reviewing!

**HarryEstel: **Well, he might be getting better, or he might not! You'll have to wait and see, now that Notilan has arrived. Thanks for the review!

**LanierShazar: **Thanks for all four of your reviews, as mentioned in the disclaimer, I have been having problems with my computer again. Read the top for more details. Thanks!

**Elf771: **Gosh, thanks for the compliments in your review. I'm glad that this sequel is going down well with everyone who read Hidden Truth. This story will be finishing soon, not sure when, but I plan to begin writing another one after this. So watch this space!


	16. Your eyes open

**Disclaimer**: Everything is normal once more, and the chapters will be posted at regular intervals hopefully. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your replies are at the bottom as always. I own Notilan and Danuinel, but everything and everyone else belongs to Tolkien. Take care everyone, see you all next time. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

Legolas' breathing was returning to what you could call normal. It had been another tense moment with Estel and Elrond re-stitching wounds and changing the Elf's clothing. The prince had lost a bit of blood before they got him back to his room.

Estel thanked the Valar for the fact that his friend still lived. He had been doing a lot of praying over the past weeks, it was beginning to be a habit. Thankfully, it was not taking as long for the prince to come round after the fits.

The blue eyes fluttered beneath the eyelids and Estel watched, holding the prince's hand for support. It took a short while before Legolas' eyes fully opened and even when they did, he was disorientated. A look of confusion spread over the archer's face as he took in the two faces and his surroundings.

"Legolas? Do you know where you are?" Elrond asked softly, turning so that the prince could look at him properly. His voice was quiet and smooth so as not to frighten the Elf any more.

The question was met with yet more uncertainty. Estel glanced sideways at his father, worried about the state of the prince. Elrond gave him a look of assurance before turning back to Legolas. The prince gave no reply to the question but returned to looking around the room. His blue eyes seemed almost clouded, his mind still trapped between sleep and wake. Eventually, the cloudiness cleared to reveal the piercing stare of the prince.

"Penneth, are you back with us?" The Elven Lord asked, using the calming tone as before. This time, however, Legolas showed a look of recognition.

"I … believe so." He said slowly. The prince was silent for a few moments. "I need to go."

Legolas sat up quickly but was pressed back down by both father and son.

"Legolas, you are not going anywhere. Not in this state anyway." Elrond's calming tone was now replaced by one of firmness. It was not a tone to be debated nor argued with and at once, the prince was quiet. "You shall return to Mirkwood, but only with the rest of us, and once I decide that you are fit to travel."

This statement seemed to satisfy Legolas and he said no more about the subject, though it was obvious that he had not stopped thinking about it. Indeed, he would not until he was back home.

He was bid rest for an hour then allowed to get up once more. Estel was by his side as always, trying to help wherever he could. The prince was patient and did not say anything to stop the Ranger. Legolas understood how much it meant to be able to help someone.

The rest of the day was spent quietly indoors. The twins made stupid comments, as was their nature, trying to cheer everyone up. Estel sat in front of the fire in the library reading a book on swordsmanship. Notilan and Danuinel, both sitting by the fire, chatted quietly about Mirkwood having been friends before Danuinel left. Legolas had his legs crossed and a book in his lap. One of the ones he had read many times previously, about a famous warrior of past times.

As the time ticked past, Legolas' eyes became heavy after the seizure earlier. He had not slept as he usually did after the fit, due to trying to prove to Elrond that he was fit to travel. The fight was a strong one, and did not go on for very long. Eventually, the archer's eyelids became too heavy to hold up and he drifted quietly into sleep.

The archer slipped very slowly to the right until he leaned against the arm of the chair where he came to a halt. His hands, now limp, no longer held the book and by the force of gravity, it fell to the floor. The bang made by the heavy book echoed around the old room, the sound bouncing off the stone walls. Legolas' friends all looked round at the prince, who was completely oblivious to the commotion, and soundless laughter filled the room.

_He stood on the edge of the cliff face. It was a steep drop, one that no one would survive falling. The thought made his skin tingle. Why? He did not know. The night was dark, the stars dotting the sky. It was cold and the wind blew his cloak. It flapped uselessly around his legs and he grew frustrated by the movements._

_If only he had listened to Estel and stayed in Mirkwood. But no, he had to follow his friend in secret. Now he had lost the trail thanks to a couple of Orcs. He had fought them and come out unscathed, leaving both dead. But his friend had gone on without him. _

_A sound made the Elf stop in his thoughts. He focused every sense of trying to pick up the sound again. It seemed to be coming from below where he stood. Looking down, his Elven eyesight picked up movement from the cliff face. Ragged breathing could be heard and the prince bent down to get a better look. A dark head appeared through the gloom and instant recognition filled the prince's heart. Estel._

_Their eyes met, one pair desperate for help and the other pair desperate to help. The prince reached down, grasping nothing but air. The Ranger was just inches from his hand. Reach! His mind screamed at him. His best friend seemed to have climbed this sheer height and he could do nothing to help him. He wasn't trying hard enough!_

_Finally, their fingertips touched. Relief shot through the archer's heart and mind. He reached down as far as he could but could grasp nothing more. The Ranger's strength was waning quickly; there was little time. Estel slipped back slightly, gasping in surprise. They struggled to reach each other but eventually, Legolas grasped his friend's hand. Suddenly, a white-hot pain shot through his body and he lost the grip on his friend. Estel's face did not mask his shock as he fell. Further and further, nothing to hold onto and no one to help…_

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Nomad6: **I had a knot in my stomach after reading it over. I have one every time I post a chapter – I always have nightmares that no one will read or like my story. Never mind, I enjoyed writing this chapter, it flowed well. Thanks again for reviewing!

**HarryEstel: **I think I would do the same too. To think that someone is ruling my kingdom would piss me off and I would have to do something about it. And you know Legolas, he doesn't think much of his health and would rather just get things done. Thanks again for reviewing!

**BitterLee: **I'm glad that you managed to find something to do while you were working. I wish I had a computer at work. Anyway, I'm still at school, and yes I only have two weeks to go then we have the final exams. When I get my results through, I'll find out if I've been accepted for university. I don't know what will happen with my stories after that. We'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully I'll still be able to keep them going. Thanks for reviewing!


	17. It's a new day

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. Everyone and everything except the storyline belongs to Tolkien. I thank everyone for reading and supporting this story, even those who do not reply. No offence meant there. Thanks again and replies to reviews can be found at the bottom of the page.

**Chapter 17**

The blonde prince was caught in his dream, unable to be woken. The image of his best friend falling away from him replayed in his mind time and time again. No matter how hard he tried or how far he reached, he could never grasp the fingertips of the Ranger.

His struggle to make it back to the waking world was visible to those outside too. His eyes were tightly closed and he called out the Ranger's name frequently. His friends, unsure of how to handle the situation, tried many different things.

Estel grabbed the prince's hand in an attempt to calm him. They tried calling his name in different languages hoping that one of them would get through to the struggling archer. Finally, it was decided to go and see Elrond. He, surely, would know what to do.

And, true to his name, the healer knew what to do to help the flailing prince. There was no time to ask the others to leave the room, Legolas needed help immediately or he risked yet another painful seizure. The Elven Lord knelt down beside the prince and took the shaking hands in his own. As with Estel, this did not seem to calm the Elf.

"Legolas." Elrond said, his voice quiet so as not to startle the Elf. "Penneth, listen to me. You need to wake up now."

The Elven Lord continued to talk to the prince in this way for a good few minutes before there was any change. Eventually, after what seemed like hours to his worried friends, Legolas' eyelids fluttered open and he stared around nervously. Elrond squeezed the slender hands in reassurance and smiled. The archer took a few seconds to adjust to being awake then seemed to become more aware.

"Are you feeling all right?" Elrond asked the prince. He then dropped his voice to one only Legolas could hear. "You were having another nightmare. There was no time to ask Estel and the others to leave; I needed to wake you right then. I am sorry."

"It's fine. I am feeling better now that I am awake. However, I will tell the others about the dream, it will hopefully stop them worrying so much. It might even help the dream to leave." Legolas replied. Elrond nodded his support and stood up. He took a seat across from the prince and sat down.

"Mellon-nin, are you alright?" Estel was first to ask the obvious question. He looked anxious and hovered around his friend like a mother hen. The prince insisted that everyone be seated before beginning. He looked directly at Estel as he spoke.

"I have something that I need you all to know. Hopefully, it will help you to stop worrying. For the past few months, I have been suffering a recurring nightmare, which Elrond has been helping me with. In this dream, I am either standing on the top of a cliff or perched in a treetop. I hear a noise and look down to Estel climbing up towards me." Legolas paused to look into the eyes of his friends. Estel looked curious and confused, but everyone else encouraged him to continue. "I reach down to help you up, but no matter how far I reach or how hard I try, I can never reach you. When I am in the tree, there are Orcs below us and you always tire and fall into their grasp. When standing on the cliff, you, again, become tired and slip backwards. Always, there is nothing I can do. I am trapped in the nightmare and have to watch, helplessly, as you fall again and again."

There was silence in the room now, while everyone tried to understand what it must be like to have to return to that situation every so often. Legolas, tired after talking about it, looked only at the floor. He worried about what they would think. Would they think he was weak?

"As Legolas has bravely said, he is trapped in the dream. That is why he has trouble waking by himself. I tell you this so that if I am not here when it happens, you can deal with it yourselves." Elrond started. Everyone was listening intently. "You all know what it looks like on the outside, you witnessed it only a few minutes ago. Just remain calm, take Legolas' hands and speak quietly. I would ask you not to speak loudly or shout. This will only make things worse."

"Legolas, look at me, mellon-nin." Estel said, meeting the prince's eyes. "We do not think any less of you for this. We will all try and help as much as we can."

"Thank you." Legolas replied. The twins smiled at the prince.

"Well, that being said, I think it necessary for a trip to Mirkwood." Elrond stated. The prince's eyes instantly brightened. "I warn you though, Legolas, I will be watching you like a hawk the whole journey. And you have not to ride a horse; you will only open those wounds again. We shall take a carriage, which I will ride with you, and there will be no complaints."

Legolas was about to protest to having to ride in a carriage but then decided to keep his mouth closed, as he was just concerned about going back to the Kingdom.

"When do we leave?" The prince asked instead.

"Tomorrow, after dawn. This gives you nearly a day to get ready and rest before the journey. It will be a long one. Take it easy today and I shall see you all at the evening meal." Elrond excused himself and left. The prince was surprised that Elrond would decide to leave as early as this. There must be a good reason for it. There always was a good reason for any decision made by the healer.

Legolas leaned his head back against the chair and sighed. He did and did not want to go home. He wanted to make sure the kingdom was not in the hands of Corriduil, but he did not want to be King. He was not sure if he was ready. Only time would tell…

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Moonyasha: **Oh, they loved it. Totally and completely. They have decided to build a bigger, more adventurous one. You know what the twins, Estel and Leggy are like. Anyway, I forgive you for "forgetting" to review the last chapter.

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Yeah, he's having quite a bad time of it lately. Hope the update is a good one. Thanks for reviewing!

**HarryEstel: **Well, I hope that this chapter clears everything up and I hope that you enjoyed it. I thank you once again for reviewing!

**BitterLee: **I still have the rest of this week and some of next week before our finals start. Mine last for about three weeks, a long time to be studying. But that is NOT going to stop me updating. So I'll see you next time! Thanks!


	18. When all else fails

**Disclaimer**: I apologise once more, as the last few times I tried to post the last chapter, there was something wrong with the website and I could not post it properly. It seems to be working again and hopefully everything will be back to normal now. 

Thanks for bearing with me; replies are at the bottom of this chapter. As always, I own Danuinel, Corriduil and Notilan but everyone else belongs to Tolkien. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 18**

Legolas did not sleep much that night. His mind lingered on the fact that on his arrival to Mirkwood, he would become King. The young prince doubted his ability to rule over an entire kingdom. He worried about the people's reaction to this news and hoped that they would not put up much resistance. Most of all, Legolas worried about Corriduil's reaction. The two had never gotten on well and avoided one another at all costs.

But now was the time. It was either he became King now, or let the disturbed Advisor rule over his land. And the latter was just not an option. Legolas stood carefully, mindful of his stitches, and packed the few things he had arrived with. He preferred to travel light, as it did not hinder his riding if he was to be chased.

The prince stood on the balcony to watch the Sun rise. As it rose, it threw golden rays over Rivendell and the surrounding areas. The trees and animals began to come alive, as if the Sun gave them the energy to move.

"Legolas?" The Elf in question turned to meet the concerned eyes of a certain Elven Lord. He smiled, hoping it looked genuine. "You slept not a wink last night. It is obvious that your heart is troubled."

"Aye. I know not if I am ready to rule as King. What am I to do if the people do not accept me as their King? How can I prove to them that I am worthy if I was banished by my father? What am I to do about Corriduil?" The young prince asked. His eyes were turned back to the sunrise, drawing its strength.

"Do not think on these things now. It will only cause you to stress. You must wait until the moment arises and decide then, your heart will guide you down the right path. You must remember though, Legolas, that the best path is not always the easiest one." Elrond spoke quietly, not wishing anyone to be awakened by the conversation. "Come, we must get everything ready for the journey. Are you ready?"

"Yes. My things are packed." Legolas replied, turning away from the balcony and into the room. He picked up the small bag containing his clothing and possessions and left the room with Elrond. He did not look back, as he knew deep down that he would be back soon enough.

The two Elves met Estel, the twins, Danuinel and Notilan in the courtyard, ready and waiting. Elrond, Legolas and Estel were to ride in the carriage and the others would remain on horseback. As much as the prince hated being in a carriage, he did not complain for fear of being told that the journey would be delayed until he could safely ride a horse.

It did not take very long for everything to be ready. Food was gathered from the kitchens as well as bedrolls and blankets for when the company set up camp for the night. Elrond, as always, packed plenty of medicinal supplies, taking fewer of the herbs that could be found as they travelled.

The carriage set off just less than two hours after dawn. Legolas sat in the back with Elrond and Estel, wishing he were on horseback. The movement of the coach against the rocky ground was already aggravating his wounds and the prince soon realised that this would be a very long trip.

The archer focused his attention on the trees moving slowly past the window and the breeze pulling at his hair, anything to get his mind away from the pain. Legolas crossed his arms over his stomach, hoping to prevent any more irritation to his side, but he could do nothing about his chest. The Elf concealed his pain well, for neither of his companions seemed to notice that anything was amiss.

The road was quiet. None of the four Elves on horseback came across anything worth taking an interest in. The Sun continued to shine and little animals watched with curiosity as the carriage and horses passed slowly.

Back in side the coach, Legolas was feeling drowsy. After having no sleep the night before, it was beginning to catch up with him, and the movements were not helping in his side of the battle. After a little while, he lost the fight with sleep and his eyes closed by themselves. As an Elf, his eyes should have remained open during sleep, but this difference indicated the poor health of the prince.

Estel was suddenly aware of a pressure against his arm and startled. He looked towards the problem and saw his best friend leaning against his arm, his eyes closed. Estel's first instinct was to panic, but his father stopped him quickly.

"Be still. He did not receive any sleep last night, there is no need for panic." Elrond whispered, followed closely by a nod from the Ranger. They moved Legolas so that he was lying on his back, with his upper body on Estel's lap. The Ranger placed his hand on the prince's chest, mindful of the wound. He hoped that this would help with preventing any nightmares.

Legolas slept for a while, the nightmares staying away. His conscious rose to the surface every now and then when the carriage bumped violently, but drifted back into sleep again. During one quite violent movement in the coach, Estel felt something move under his hand and looked to find a crimson stain spreading across his friend's shirt.

"Ada!" He quickly alerted his father to his findings and the coach was stopped while the two worked. They removed the old, torn stitches, cleaned the deep wound and re-stitched it. Elrond voiced his worry over the slow rate in which the prince was healing. There was little improvement in the state of the wounds, if any at all. The Elven Lord wondered inwardly if this journey had been started too early in the prince's recovery…

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**LanierShazar: **Yes, back to Mirkwood already, and it is going to be quite a long journey for the prince. Will he be able to deal with the stress and how will Corriduil take it when he realises that Legolas is not dead? Can you wait to find out, I can't!

**Moonyasha: **Again, sorry for not being able to update. Hopefully this chapter will cheer you up. The guys say thanks for the blueprints.

**Elf771: **To be honest, I nearly forgot about Corriduil! And I'm supposed to be writing this thing! So, we're heading back to Mirkwood, will Legolas make it?

**HarryEstel: **Poor prince, having to ride in a carriage, but I wouldn't say anything. Elrond could easily take it back and make him stay in bed! Poor Leggy!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Yeah, thanks again!

**Nomad6: **Gosh, I hope you are feeling a little less sore today! Poor you. My exams start in three days, but I'm not fazed and I will be updating as normal as long as this site does not give me any hassle. Thanks again for reviewing!

**BitterLee: **No, I have not heard of 'Cirque Du Soleil'. I shall have to check it out, if I can find a copy. Should be easy enough. I am glad that Leggy is heading back to Mirkwood, the fact that Corriduil ruled was getting on my nerves. Thanks for the review!

**Wren Birgitte: **Sorry if I'm wrong, but I don't think I've ever spoken to you before, not that this is a bad thing in any way! So thanks for that. I hope Leggy becomes King but we'll just have to wait and see if he survives the journey first. He's only been travelling for a couple of hours and he's bleeding already! Poor Elf. Thanks again!


	19. It was never going to be easy

**Disclaimer**: Well people, prepare for an unexpected event in this chapter. Though, everything seems to be unexpected in this story, and the last. Sorry about that, though it seems to be a good thing. I'll let you decide for yourselves. Thanks again for reading this story and the replies are at the bottom of the chapter, as always. Enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

The prince stayed asleep even through the painful process of removing the torn stitches and sewing new ones. It surprised even the Elven Lord, who in his many millennia of healing expected the archer to awaken, or just move away from the pain.

It was to be that Legolas would stay asleep for only an hour before struggling to wake. Estel noticed this change in his friend and moved the archer slightly. Elrond moved closer and tried to rouse the prince. The eyeballs moved beneath the lids of the golden-haired prince and a moan escaped his lips. One hand subconsciously moved and rested atop his chest, a wince breaking across the pale face at the new hurt.

"AMBUSH!" A cry was heard from Elladan outside the coach. Estel looked up in shock and Legolas twisted to try and get up.

"Estel, go and help your brothers! Legolas, you will stay exactly where you are. I give you this knife, only to be used when it has to be, and for no other time." Elrond instructed, moving the prince so that the Ranger could get up. The prince was becoming more aware of his surroundings.

Bowstrings sang and metal clashed outside the carriage and Legolas inwardly frowned at having to be hiding during the fight. For all he knew, his friends could be fighting for their lives and he was commanded to stay and do nothing.

For a good few long minutes, the battle raged on, the prince and healer knowing nothing of the health of their friends and family. The archer blinked against the light, and tried to sit upright, pushing against his own weight. His chest ached, though he would not show it.

"Legolas, stay still ere you tear your stitches again." Elrond demanded, pushing Legolas back down onto the seat of the carriage. "I will not have you pushing yourself too far this time, we both know what happened last time. Now stay there until Estel returns."

No more was said on the matter, though Legolas fingered his knife with anxiousness. He knew that Elrond was not really angry, just concerned about his sons. The prince understood this and did not say anything in return.

To the two beings in the carriage, the waiting seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, something burst through the door of the carriage. Legolas started at the sudden sight of the Orc. It swiped at him with the large, rusty blade it carried in its clawed hand. The prince moved swiftly out of the way and threw himself before the Elven Lord at the Orc changed targets.

Legolas manoeuvred himself and Elrond backwards away from the enemy. Thinking fast, he reached round behind and found the handle to the other door. He pushed down and Elrond tumbled out onto the ground. Legolas was now alone with the Orc. He dodged many swipes and gave a few of his own, injuring the Orc slightly. He was not as fast as he would normally have been. In a normal situation, this enemy would have been dead as soon as it had entered the coach.

Legolas heard his name being yelled from outside the carriage. He turned, thinking someone was in trouble, his first mistake. The Orc took his chance and placed a booted foot on the prince's chest, propelling him backwards out of the coach. Legolas hit the floor with a thud and rolled for a few metres, where he lay stunned and winded.

The Orc appeared above the prince, sneering evilly at him. Legolas felt like an idiot, not being able to defend himself properly. The beast leant over, and the archer took _his_ chance. He thrust the dagger upwards, catching the beast in the heart. It gurgled for a few seconds then fell to the side. The whole exercise took a great deal of energy from Legolas and left him breathless and exhausted.

"Legolas?" Estel suddenly appeared above him, before kneeling down and helping Legolas to sit up.

"Can't … breathe…" Was all Legolas managed to gasp between forced breaths. The dagger fell from his hands into the dirt, forgotten.

"Come on, breathe with me." Estel said. He had moved so that he was sitting behind the prince, leaning the Elf on his chest. "Breathe in… and out. That's it. Just try to relax, there's plenty of air."

It took a few seconds before any change was noticeable in the archer's breathing. Elrond had now arrived, kneeling on the other side, but not saying anything as his son was doing fine by himself.

"Legolas, were you injured in the fight?" Elrond asked, visually assessing the prince's condition.

"No, just winded." Legolas replied, turning to the Elven Lord. "Were you injured?"

"No, I thank you for your actions, though I would prefer you to take more care next time. Was anyone injured?" Elrond called out to the others. It seemed that no one had taken an injury, much to Elrond's relief. "Good, well let us get back on our way."

Estel helped his best friend back into the dreaded carriage. It was obvious to all that the prince did not like travelling by coach and the twins send him identical smiles of encouragement. He smiled back, knowing that they were only teasing. Sitting back down in the coach, he winced slightly as it jerked into life once more.

"So, why do you think we were ambushed?" Legolas asked the Ranger.

"I am not sure. It seemed like they were just a patrol. Not looking for anything in particular, for which I am grateful. Though, the fact that they were so close to Rivendell makes my heart worried." Estel reported, looking between his friend and his father.

"I do not think that Rivendell is under any threat. The power of the Elves there will protect it from harm. Do not worry, mellon-nin." Legolas reassured his friend. Elrond thought about the conversation and made his own judgements. He agreed with both, it was unusual for the enemies to be that close, but he did not think it a great threat in any way.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Big hugs have been sent to our favourite Elf. I wonder how long it will take them to make it to Mirkwood, and what will happen when they get there? Thanks again!

**treestumpwitch: **Nobody's ever told me I rock before. I must say that this is my first (well, kind of second) fiction. So thanks for the compliments. I read over Hidden Truth the other day and made myself cry at the end too. And to think I was going to leave it there! What was I thinking? Anyway, now we have this one to keep us going, I'm not sure what's going to happen once this one's finished. And I promise I'll TRY to keep Legolas alive. Thanks!

**Moonyasha: **Well, things are going well in the carriage at the moment. They guys have brought along the roller coaster kit and are continuing to build it under Leggy's supervision when they stop for their breaks from travelling. Elrond is refusing to take part in the construction and the playing with, after what happened last time. All send their thanks again!

**kel: **Yeah, he's very tired after all those nightmares and all the pain he's going through. Who knows, he might just get better. That would be good. Anyway, hopefully more twins in the next chapter! Enjoy!

**LanierShazar: **I can't wait either. I do not have anything planned for Corriduil yet, so suggestions are welcome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Nomad6: **Well, my first exam is over and I think it went well. But I'll have to wait until August to find out. Never mind. Thanks for your support and I'm glad you are feeling better! Hope you enjoyed this update! Thanks again.


	20. Weakness

**Disclaimer**: I am getting so bored with writing the same disclaimer every time. Just the usual, I own nobody but the two Elves from Mirkwood, who haven't said anything for a while. Hmm, I'll have to do something about that! Hope this chapter makes you laugh as mush as I did. Thanks to all who reviewed, and enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

The next few days were arduous. The weather took a turn for the worse, as did the health of Mirkwood's prince. The sky clouded over during the second day, and the company fully expected the coming storm. They did not, however, know exactly what was coming, or how long it would last.

On the third day, tiny white flakes began falling from the overcast sky, fluttering to the ground and lying there. They did not melt and began to threaten the company's journey.

"I feel it best that we should stop and see what this storm is going to bring. I would rather camp here, than arrive in Mirkwood in the middle of a snowstorm and be stranded." Estel voiced his idea to the rest of the group, who fully agreed.

The small party found a clearing, with a sheltered area at one end. Little did they know that this would be their home for the next few days at least. Estel and Elrond stopped the carriage and undid the horses, bidding them eat and rest. The prince remained inside the carriage for the time being.

Once the tents had been set up and the horses were doing as they wished, Estel brought Legolas from the coach. His strength totally spent, the prince could not stand on his own. He was having an exceedingly difficult time in keeping aware of his surroundings. The twins and his friends noticed this weakness immediately and regretted having taken him away from Rivendell. Elrond's thoughts were of how to get to Mirkwood as quickly as possible.

The wind was beginning to chill, and Estel draped his thicker coat around his shoulders after a stern look from his father. The last thing they needed was for another to become ill. Legolas lay on the ground in the sheltered area, having not the energy to keep himself upright. His eyes were half-closed against the wind.

"Elladan, pass me a couple of blankets." Elrond asked of his son, Estel was at his heels in seconds. It was not an order but the twin wasted no time in collecting the items. The Elven Lord, blankets in hand, strode quickly over to the prince and knelt down.

"Legolas, how are you feeling? Bearing in mind that I only accept the truth at the moment." Elrond asked, his tone gentle but firm. The prince was not really in a state to lie to the older Elf but looked away.

"Not … good. Feel … like a … human. Sorry… Estel…" Legolas whispered, shivering slightly now. The cold was biting into his weakened body, his immune system and Elven abilities barely existent. Estel laughed at the comment from his friend but took no offence.

"What does that mean, Ada?" Estel asked, after his little laughing fit. His father turned to him.

"I believe you are feeling the cold, then, Legolas? I will put these blankets over you, but you must tell me if you are still cold after that." Elrond insisted, with a tiny nod from the prince. Together, Estel and his father wrapped Legolas in the woollen blankets, watching closely as the archer closed his eyes.

"Estel, sit with him while I make up the rest of the camp. I do not wish for him to catch the cold or a flu while we are here." Elrond said, and the Ranger nodded.

Legolas slipped into sleep while the healer was away. Estel let him rest, knowing just how much the prince needed to regain some energy. The prince did not sleep for long; neither did he have to suffer the recurring nightmare. He woke to the sound of something nearby. Arod, who had been one of the chosen horses to pull the carriage, had wandered over at the sight of his master on the ground with his eyes closed.

The great horse bent his long neck and sniffed at Legolas' face, waking the prince instantly. Arod nudged the Elf's face, turning his head and alerting Estel to the movement. The Ranger laughed aloud, drawing the attention of the others in the camp. Elrond smiled at the horse's loyalty to his master, but did nothing to stop the stallion.

"I think he wants you to get up now, Legolas. He thinks you've slept enough!" Elladan spoke up, on seeing the incident.

"Arod … I'm awake … now. Go … and pester … someone else." Legolas said to the horse, reaching up with the little gained energy and stroking the horse's nose. Arod, satisfied with his master's condition and words, heeded the instruction. He wandered over to the Ranger and stopped right in front of him.

"What did you go and say that for, Legolas? Now he's going to do something to me!" Estel grumbled, anxious as to exactly what the horse had in mind. Arod could be very annoying when he felt like it.

The Ranger stood up, hoping to dodge past the animal, but Arod was having none of it. He pressed his large nose on the Ranger's chest and pinned him to the tree he had been sitting against. The twins were helpless by this point.

"Legolas Greenleaf, order this horse to leave me alone, right now!" Estel cried, while the others rolled around on the floor, holding their sides in laughter. Arod grasped the Ranger's tunic in his mouth and dragged him away from the camp.

No one dared follow the two, for fear of the same thing happening to them. It did not take long to find out exactly what was happening though. After about two minutes, Estel returned, chased into the camp by Arod, and was covered in leaves and berries. The horse stopped in his tracks and wandered back over to join the other horses. Estel tried his best to brush himself down, but leaves remained tangled in his wild, dark hair.

"I will have to think of something extreme to pay you back with, Legolas. Next time you decide to get rid of him, tell him to go for one of the twins or something." Estel mumbled, leave falling everywhere. There was no sound or movement from the prince.

"Legolas?"

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**treestumpwitch: **I must admit, the fighting scenes in stories are good but I'm rubbish at writing them. I will get more practice the more I write though. I don't plan my chapters so it's nice when I get a surprise about what I'm writing. That sounds really stupid doesn't it? Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. What will happen to Legolas?

**Moonyasha: **Evil amusement park? That sounds interesting. Estel asks if he can have something that will keep his best friend warm, while it's snowing? That would be great. Thanks for the review, and enjoy the chapter!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **I love Legolas too! Is that obvious? Thanks for the compliments and the review!

**Nomad6: **Thanks for the confidence about my exam. I wonder if you could help me? I don't know very much about horses and they will feature a bit in the next few chapters. Could you tell me if I'm getting it wrong or anything I could make better? That would be really helpful. Thanks again!

**HarryEstel: **Glad you are still enjoying my story, thanks for the review!


	21. Every breath is precious

**Disclaimer**: Hope that everyone is still enjoying this story. I own Danuinel and Notilan but everyone else belongs to Tolkien. The storylines are of my own imagination and do not reflect Tolkien's work in any way. 

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I have replied to everyone at the bottom of this chapter. Thanks again.

**Chapter 21**

The lack of response from Mirkwood's prince stirred up great concern in the hearts of the entire company. Elrond spun on his heel and was met by Estel as they rushed to the archer.

The sight that met their eyes would be another that would never leave them. Legolas, lying on his side to keep warm, had turned a deathly pale. Elrond put his ear to the younger Elf's chest and listened intently. There was no movement against the Elven Lord's face and a tiny, faint pulse.

"His pulse is slow and weak and there is no air entering his body. We will have to breathe for him. Estel, help me turn him onto his back." Together, father and son worked in turning the prince over. The twins, Danuinel and Notilan watched anxiously, praying for the life of their friend.

"Ada, is there anything we can do? Any herbs that we could collect for you?" Elladan asked, not wishing to be a bystander as the archer fought for his life before them.

"Yes, could you all get some athelas, houndroot and boil some water?" Elrond called as they leapt to their feet.

The healer tilted the young Elf's head back, opened the mouth and used his own air to help the prince breathe. Estel held Legolas' hand and spoke quietly to him, in some attempt to coax the archer to breathe.

It took a good few agonizing minutes before anything happened. Legolas twitched slightly and suddenly sucked in a small breath of his own. Elrond sat back and watched as his patient fought to be able to breathe.

"Easy, Legolas, take it easy. There's plenty of air here, just breathe gently. That's it." Elrond placed his hand on Legolas' forehead and was relieved when he found no trace of a fever. That was the last thing they needed.

The four friends burst into the clearing, and handed the herbs and roots to Elrond. They boiled some water and added some of the herbs to it. The Ranger mashed the mixture up into a paste and left the container beside the archer's head. The fumes from the paste helped clear the Elf's nose and throat, allowing for a deeper inhalation.

"Lord Elrond, is Legolas going to be alright? Danuinel asked the question that everyone was thinking. They all waited nervously for the answer.

"Yes, as long as he is kept warm and dry, away from the snow, then he should make it to Mirkwood with no more problems." The healer reported. It sounded like a simple enough task.

"Estel … I am … sorry about … Arod. I … did not … mean him … to go for … you." Legolas whispered around breaths. The Ranger laughed at the comment. It was typical for the prince to think of someone else before himself.

"Worry not, mellon-nin. The only damage done was to my pride and it is only temporary. I shall get you back in time. When you are least expecting it." Estel told his friend, after helping the prince into a sitting position. The Elf had more colour now, and his eyes were more focused than before.

"I want you to let someone know if you are feeling bad again, Legolas. We will try to keep you warm and dry but if you are feeling that there is something wrong, then tell me, or Estel. Anyone. I would ask for no more scares between here and Mirkwood. I want you to arrive there in one piece and standing, even if you are leaning on Estel." Elrond told the young prince. He felt slightly humiliated by the speech and guilty for worrying everyone, again.

The snow was far from subsiding; in fact, it had grown worse over the past two hours. The ground in the clearing was covered with a thick, white blanket. This weather made no difference to the five Elves. But Estel had donned thicker clothing on instruction from his father and Legolas was becoming increasingly frustrated by his physical and mental state.

The prince was so used to being able to go out in the snow in his usual clothing and being able to walk in top of the snow rather than through it. But being weakened by the snow, making him cold and wet, was an infuriating thing for the young Elf to deal with. Estel felt sorry for him inside, he knew what the Elf was feeling.

"Ada, we are going to make the shelter a bit bigger, that way the snow might not get in as far." Elrohir told his father. The twins, Danuinel and Notilan stood before the Elf with large branches in hand.

"That is a good idea, ion-nin. That way, Estel could sit with Legolas and might even stop him becoming ill too. Good thinking everyone." Elrond approved the idea straight away.

So the building began immediately. Legolas and Estel were moved back into the carriage with Elrond, and everyone else got to work. Inside the coach, the prince lay down on one of the seats. The eyes slowly closed, and within minutes, he was asleep. Estel sat on the floor, his head near to the archer's, listening constantly for breath.

Elrond watched the two with thought. Estel had come so far since the Elven Lord had taken him in as an infant. Starting off as a clumsy child, he had grown into a man. A healer, a ranger and holding the title of King. Estel, however, had rejected that route long ago, and although Elrond was wary of his foster-son's decision, he did nothing to change the young man's mind.

Legolas, whom he had known since the prince was born, had become the most accomplished archer in Middle Earth. The son of a King and soon to become a ruler himself. He held the memories of a difficult childhood, but loved his father dearly and tried not to linger in the past.

Together, the two had formed an amazing friendship. One of total loyalty and trust. They had been through hell together and come out the other end together. It wasn't something to be taken lightly. And wasn't something that many people could say that they had.

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**LanierShazar: **I thought that it was quite a funny idea and decided to go with it. I'm glad you enjoyed it too.

**Nomad6**: I suppose that a real horse wouldn't do that, but surely it isn't impossible for that to happen. I just don't want to write something that isn't possible. I'm really glad that your horse is taking to life with you! I don't know much about horses but it's one of my dreams to be able to ride one and I plan to start riding when I get to university. Thanks for all your help again.

**treestumpwitch**: I really enjoy reading your reviews! You appreciate the little things as well as the big things, unlike some people. It's great to hear that people like the little 'interesting bits' that I put into the chapters. I must admit I'm very picky about what I read too. If something doesn't grab me in the first few chapters, I give up on it. Thanks again for the review!

**Elf771**: Thanks for the review, and I love giving people cliffys. They're so fun.

**Moonyasha**: That's fantastic. What is it exactly? Your boys are resting nicely and will be back with you in no time at all. Estel says thanks and will set it up when Legolas wakes up. Estel doesn't want to leave him right now, after the little incident earlier. Thanks again!

**HarryEstel**: Little bit more than sleeping, sorry. But he seems to be better now. But things can quickly change, as happens frequently when I am writing. Sorry about that, it keeps me on my toes and keeps the readers happy. Thanks again!


	22. Looking at tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** Hello people! I own Notilan and Danuinel and this storyline. Elrond, Estel, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir all belong to Tolkien. This chapter does not reflect any of Tolkien's work. Thanks to all who reviewed, replies are waiting for you at the bottom. Thanks again, and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 22**

Despite the snow and wind, Elladan, Elrohir, Danuinel and Notilan built the extended shelter in record time. They spread fern leaves over the ground to make it more comfortable for the prince, who by now had awoken.

There was a grand unveiling of the shelter and the four had bowed before the prince as if it had been a proper event. Legolas put up with the pretence and added some of his own. Estel helped him into the shelter and the archer had inspected it before announcing that it would do, for the time being. Everyone had laughed and joked before settling down again.

Legolas and Estel had spent the rest of the day inside the bigger shelter, and had felt warmer and drier because of it. Elrond and the twins and their Mirkwood friends all moved under it too, after a while. It was even big enough to build a small fire, without any risk of burning the undergrowth.

For the first time in what seemed like weeks, Legolas felt almost comfortable. His wounds still caused some pain, but it had lessened slightly and he felt better just being outside.

"I believe the storm will have blown itself out by the morning, looking at the clouds. Just enough time for us to enjoy the shelter before journeying again." Estel reported to the group. He had been a Ranger since he was in his teens and had learnt many valuable skills. One was being able to read the weather.

"This is good news, Estel. It has been good to get some rest to break up the journey a bit." Elrond agreed. He was not much of a traveller but did not mind when the situation called for it.

"Have you thought about how Corriduil will take the news of your returning, Legolas?" Notilan asked. He despised the Advisor as much as Legolas but did not show it as outwardly as some.

"Yes, I believe he will not be best pleased, but he will have to do as instructed. He will not be the King once I am there and he will have to accept that. He wanted me dead, but his plans failed and he needs to face the consequences. I do not know how I am going to go about the situation, however." Legolas admitted. He had been thinking hard on the subject for days, ever since he had found out about the new King.

"I think that you will need someone there to help out when that time comes. I volunteer, of course." Estel submitted his opinion quickly. He knew perfectly well that his best friend could deal with the Advisor by himself, but in the condition that the prince was in at present, he was slightly doubtful. If there were to be a physical fight over the matter, Legolas would not stand a chance.

"Thank you for your offer, Estel. I take it up gladly. Though I hope that your help is not needed. Surely I still have some friends in court, Notilan?" Legolas asked, the more help he had, the better.

"Oh yes, most definitely. When it was announced that you had been killed, many of the Elves in the court were grieved by the news, and refused to go along with the new King. There was something not right about the way in which it was announced, and I rode to Rivendell, knowing that somewhere, you were still in this land, and had not been sent to Mandos' Halls. There are many Elves in Mirkwood who would back you in a second, have no doubt of that." Notilan said. The Elven Lord was feeling better about the confrontation, which would take place when they arrived in Mirkwood. At least the prince would have support.

"I will also help you, mellon-nin. Although I'm not sure exactly how much I can do." Danuinel was also eager to help, but with things on his side the way that they were, he was unsure if he would be allowed back into the realm.

"When we return to Mirkwood, and I take over as King, your banishment and everything else against you will be lifted and you will be free to come and go as you wish. Worry not about anything, mellon-nin. I just need to conquer Corriduil first. And that is not going to be an easy task." Legolas looked towards the fern-leaf covered ground.

"I wish not to change the subject, but it has stopped snowing." Elladan pointed out to the rest of the group. Everyone turned their attention to the weather and for a few minutes, peace settled over the small company.

As the Sun began to set in the sky, the six Elves and the human got out their bedrolls. It was going to be a cold, long night for all. Estel and Legolas slept side by side, as they always did when out in the wild. It let them share body heat, a precious factor to both at this time.

It was a long time before the prince received any sleep. His mind was plagued with thoughts of the upcoming argument. He was stubborn, as was Corriduil. There was one major difference between the two however, Legolas stood up for what was right, whereas Corriduil stood up for anything he wanted to claim as his own.

Estel fell asleep within a few seconds, on his side with both arms straying. His heavy breathing slowly turned into snoring. It was a human thing, one in which Legolas always took a great interest, but was glad that Elves couldn't do it. He didn't think it a very beneficial habit, and therefore, a pointless action. It did, however, take his mind off things and eventually the prince drifted into a light sleep.

The night was clearing, the storm clouds drifting off to the south, just as the Ranger interpreted. The winds had died down, and the stars were blinking out through the disappearing clouds. It had turned into a calm night, and a calm day was certainly to follow.

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**treestumpwitch: **Hey, you're always so complimentary. I always get the feeling that I'm on the right track after reading your reviews! Thanks for that. I agree that the two look really cute in snow scenes. How could they not! I thought it necessary to mention Aragorn's rejection of the throne. It seemed like an important part in the story and I thought that mentioning it even slightly would do fine. I'm sure that Legolas will find someone to hold the fort while he and Estel are out adventuring. I cannot see him staying in the palace for very long at a time. I don't think he likes being cooped up. But with Legolas, he might just prove us wrong. Thanks again for the review!

**ashlyns: **Thanks. I needed a way to end the chapter, and seeing the two of them caring about each other so much, it seemed appropriate. So thanks again!

**Moonyasha: **Sounds great. Everyone sends their 'warm' thanks! Your guys are looking a lot better now and are on their way home. My extreme thanks for that tent; Legolas is looking better now, and warmer too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Legolas says thanks for the hug, it warmed him up a bit. Thanks for reviewing!

**Nomad6: **Oh, I think you will have little horses round your place soon, if they keep acting like that. It is quite sweet though. Thanks for the advice on Arod, and he says thanks too. For backing him up. Going to go and get some sleep before work tomorrow. Next update on Monday! See you then!

**LanierShazar: **Oh he's fighting all right. He's not having much luck in the health department at the moment though. He'll get better soon though, hopefully. Thanks for reviewing!

**HarryEstel: **I think that Estel is right, Legolas' pride is going to kill him one day! I always try to write comical stuff, but like you, it all ends up with a certain someone getting hurt. But hey, it makes for good reading! I love angst, even when I'm not writing it. Thanks for reviewing!


	23. Going home

**Disclaimer**: Hey, people. Here's the update for you. Danuinel and Notilan belong to me but everyone else (unfortunately) belongs to Tolkien. Thanks for everyone's support and I hope that you all enjoy the chapter! Replies are at the bottom as usual. Thanks again!

**Chapter 23**

The Sun rose, spreading golden beams of sunlight across Middle Earth. As the light touched the different plants and trees, they seemed to grow alive. There was no wind as the storm had completely blown itself out the night before. Snow lingered on the ground, but the amount was slight and was melting quickly under the scrutiny of the morning Sun.

And so, with the spread of the light, the Elves and human woke. Elrond surveyed the weather, happy with the situation and the realisation that their journey could continue as soon as everyone was ready.

Estel blinked heavily against the bright light. Eventually, his eyes adjusted and he sat up, taking in the surroundings. His best friend lay quietly beside him. The Elf continued sleeping even with the Sun shining on his face. The Ranger looked over and smiled at the sleeping Elf.

"Sleep well, Estel?" Elrohir asked. Estel stood up and joined his family around the small fire where breakfast was slowly cooking.

"I did. The storm seems to have blown itself out. We will continue to Mirkwood today, Ada?" Estel asked, turning to his father.

"We shall. I feel it better to carry on travelling until we arrive, if possible. I would ask, though, that we adopt a lesser pace than before. I do not wish to arrive in Mirkwood with Legolas any worse off than I can help." Elrond pointed out. Everyone in the group agreed the idea, with no resistance. They all wished to be in Mirkwood as soon as possible, but the health of the prince came first, and the party gladly slowed the pace.

There was a small noise from beneath the shelter, and Elrond turned to see Legolas shift position slightly. A frown crossed the young prince's face as he slept. The Elven Lord rose and knelt beside the archer. Legolas mumbled some incoherent words and turned his head to the side.

"Legolas, it is time to wake. Legolas?" Elrond spoke carefully, not wishing to startle the sleeping Elf.

The archer moaned quietly before struggling against the sunlight. Elrond, noticing the prince's problem, held his hand above Legolas' eyes, shielding them from the light. After a few moments, Legolas opened his blue eyes, and gasped slightly.

"Easy, penneth." Elrond said, removing his hand slowly, and forcing the prince to look at him.

"Elrond." Legolas whispered, looking very relieved.

"Another nightmare?" The healer asked. This dream was certainly causing a lot of problems. Elrond mentally searched lists of items he had seen in books for something that would help decrease the frequency or intensity of the nightmares.

"The beginnings of one. Estel, he was climbing towards me, something climbing after him. It reached up towards him and I called out, and then it all stopped." Legolas looked away, his mind recalling the night's events. The Ranger heard his name and approached carefully.

"Is everything all right here? I heard my name. Legolas?" Estel asked. The Elf in question turned to him.

"Everything is fine, Estel. Worry not." Legolas reassured his friend before quickly changing the subject. "I smell something good, is there any left?"

"Yes, plenty. We saved some for you. It should keep us going as we travel. Come." The Ranger extended his hand and helped the prince up. Legolas was still incredibly sore and stiff and it was obvious to everyone.

The Elf did not eat very much, and so they were quickly on their way, the two Elves and Estel riding in the dreaded carriage. The Sun beat down, heating the coach to an almost unbearable degree. Estel sweated heavily and occasionally poured water over his head to cool off. Legolas also felt the heat in his weakened state. Elrond would remind the younger Elf every so often to take a drink so as not to become dehydrated.

Despite the slower pace, the carriage still hit many bumps or fallen branches in the road and jerked violently. Estel, who had resorted to leaning his head on the side of the coach, was caught out as it suddenly jerked and he bumped his head hard.

"Ow!" He burst. He put his hand up to his head, and thankfully there was no blood or even a lump. For the duration of the journey, Estel refrained from leaning against the coach, for fear of the next time and possibly getting concussion. Legolas laughed heartedly at his friend.

"I'm glad you find amusement in my accident, Legolas. Remind me of that next time, and I shall laugh at your expense." Estel said, feigning hurt. This only served for Elrond and Legolas to laugh even more.

The carriage jolted once more, jarring the prince's side and chest. He quickly leant forward, breathing hard to try and make the pain subside. He placed a hand on both the sore spots, feeling wetness on his tunic.

"Stop the coach!" Elrond shouted out the door. He pushed Legolas back against the seat again, pulling the Elf's hands away. "Legolas, let me see. I'm going to remove your tunic."

"The stitches in my side, I fear they have torn." The prince told the healer. He put his pride to one side and told Elrond, anything to get the pain to decrease.

"Ah, yes, you are right. The chest wound seems to have held, just pulled slightly that's all. I shall repair the stitches and get you some herbs." Elrond informed the prince, who nodded in understanding.

"Legolas, you should have said if the ride was giving you pain." Estel reprimanded the prince.

"Estel, every movement gives me pain, be it in the coach, or sitting under a tree. There is no relief that I have found as of yet." Legolas replied, looking Estel straight in the eye.

The Ranger nodded before smiling at his friend. The Elf bid him go and inform the others of the reason for stopping, to prevent them worrying. Elrond returned and removed the old stitches, the proceeded to put in new ones, causing Legolas to gasp in pain once more.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**HarryEstel: **Don't worry about not being able to review. God knows, I've had enough problems with my computer to know all about these things. Thanks for reviewing!

**Nomad6: **I shall keep my fingers crossed for the planned addition next year! Good luck with everything and thanks for the continued help with my story. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Hey, no worries, hugs always help. They make me produce better chapters I think! Thanks for the review!

**ashlyns: **Thankfully, my dad is quite a quiet sleeper, I hope I haven't jinxed myself now! Anyway, I thought it would be a nice little addition to the chapter, something to lighten the mood slightly. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Moonyasha: **Totally yeyness! Great word by the way! I was hoping for a laptop for my birthday which was in March but got a CAR instead! How lucky was that! Legolas says thanks for the cake, he's busy trying to bat Arod away so he can eat it in peace. Estel is too afraid to help him with the horse after the little incident. But the Ranger says thanks again for the tent. Thanks from me for the review!


	24. Nothing lasts forever

**Disclaimer**: I am moving house at the moment and, as you have probably guessed, am having a hard time in finding a spare moment to write. I will try my best and hopefully it should get better as we go on, but we'll have to see. Please do not get angry with me if I miss a day, or three! 

I own Notilan, Danuinel and Corriduil (unfortunately) but everyone else belongs to Tolkien. Thanks, and reviews are at the bottom of the chapter.

**Chapter 24**

The small company travelled on for a good few hours before the next break. The light was fading, and a small clearing served as a good place to set up camp. Being in the Mirkwood forest, no place was safe, but this was the best that anyone could do.

Legolas stepped out of the coach, with the help of Notilan, who had moved up alongside the carriage to check on the prince. The archer placed a hand on his side, covering the stitches and trying to find out if heat would relieve some of the pain.

He looked around, recognising this spot as one he had visited many times as an Elfling and again as a young warrior. The trees had served as a respite from the hassles and duties of palace life and Legolas had spent many hours sitting in the strong branches, just enjoying his own company and that of the surrounding plants and animals.

At the same time as being a place of good memories, it also brought reality crashing down and the prince sank to his knees.

"Legolas? Is something the matter?" Elrond rushed to the prince's side, worried that the archer was having a relapse. He knelt quickly beside the Elf and pushed his head up to see the blue eyes. The usually piercing blue eyes were dull and lifeless.

"This place. It … holds so many memories." Legolas whispered, his senses taking in everything around them, as if his father were to step out from between the trees. In some ways, the prince's heart wished for this to happen, but the thought made him shiver. "I feel sick."

The archer stood quickly, swaying slightly as the motion, before heading into the forest. Elrond did not accompany the prince, as he knew very well that the young Elf knew the forest better than anyone and he would not get lost. Estel, however, worried about the prince's health and went after his friend.

"Legolas?" Estel called out. There was a rustling sound from within the undergrowth and the prince's voice called back. The Ranger headed towards the voice and quickly found the archer.

"I'm sorry, Estel. My stomach needs to empty itself. At the most inconvenient of times, I might add." Legolas sighed, dropping again to his knees. His face was pale and he gasped slightly, trying to stop himself from throwing up.

"Do not apologise, Legolas. Everything is catching up with you and at the moment, your stomach is finding it hard to cope with food as well as everything else. It is perfectly normal." Estel reassured his friend, who nodded in response. The Ranger was Legolas trying not to throw up and decided to say something. "Please do not try to hold it back. It is better that your stomach empties now, rather than tomorrow when we face Corriduil."

It was only a matter of seconds before Estel was holding Legolas around the waist as the Elf heaved into the foliage. Each strain was followed by a groan from the archer, as the movements only increased the pain he was currently feeling. The remaining energy was sapped from the prince with every second that passed. Estel felt the prince getting heavier and heavier in his arms, before Legolas went limp completely.

"All right, mellon-nin, time to head back to camp. You need your rest." Estel spoke quietly, knowing that Legolas, in his unconsciousness, would more than likely not have heard him. He scooped the Elf up into a better position, turned slowly and walked back to the camp.

The Ranger was greeted by a barrage of concerned looks and Danuinel rushed forward.

"What has happened? Has he been attacked?" The Elf asked, visually checking the prince for injuries. The Ranger calmly shook his head and continued walking over to a nearby tree, where he was joined by the rest of the group.

"He has been sick, and fell unconscious." Estel explained, laying the prince on the ground, covered by a blanket. Legolas moved slightly before settling again under the strong hands of his friend.

"Legolas will be feeling better after a short rest and I think that once everything is settled at the palace tomorrow, things may begin to return to normal. This sleep will help him to gather energy for tomorrow's events, but he will need all of us in support." Elrond informed the group. Everyone nodded their agreement, though it was not necessary, as not one of the members of the party would have let Legolas deal with Corriduil on his own. The Advisor was a dangerous Elf, after having killed the King, and he was very unpredictable.

"I think it would be advisable for you all to gather your strength for tomorrow. I shall take the first watch tonight." Estel offered. No one disagreed and all departed for their bedrolls. The Ranger took his place sitting on a fallen log beside where the prince lay, drifting somewhere between sleep and unconsciousness.

"Estel?" A small voice asked, sometime after midnight. The Ranger turned quickly at the noise and knelt down beside the prince.

"Is something wrong, mellon-nin?" Estel asked.

"What's happening, we were in the woods?" Legolas was confused after waking up in a different place to where he was last aware of.

"You lost consciousness and I brought you back to camp. It is just after midnight. Do not worry, the watches have been arranged, so just try and get some rest." Estel reassured the archer, whose eyes slowly closed of their own accord before Legolas could stop them. He fell quickly asleep again.

There were no disturbances that night. Legolas stirred quite a bit during the night without waking or drifting into the nightmares that haunted his sleep regularly. Estel woke Elladan after two hours to take his watch and the Ranger settled down to sleep beside the prince. They slept side by side when camping in the wild, as their body heat could be shared, a valuable resource for both the Elf and Ranger in the current circumstances.

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**Nomad6: **His fastest time ever? That's fantastic! Well done to him winning his race. Hopefully everything is ok with you, and thanks for reviewing!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Ooh, more huggs! I love huggs. Huggs Fluffy's fangirls. Thank you for your compliments once more, and thanks for reviewing!

**teestumpwitch: **I try my best with the detail. Basically I just try to imagine myself there, watching them all from a distance. Then I try to write that, sometimes its good but other times, I just don't get it quite right. I appreciate reviews like yours, which value the small things. I think that authors put as much thought into the small things as they do with the big things. I shall try and imagine the coach for you and put some detail into the next chapter! Thanks again for the review!

**BitterLee: **I totally agree. If nothing ever happened to him, I wouldn't bother writing, and nobody would bother reading. This site probably wouldn't ever exist. Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the update, even though it's a bit late.

**HarryEstel: **I think everyone can relate to the 'Estel bumping his head on the coach' incident. A few people have mentioned it now, and I myself have had the same thing happen to me. So thanks for that!

**Moonyasha: **Arod neighs his thanks for the carrots, and Legolas sends his thanks for the carrots too, as now he can finish his cake. I can faithfully report that it is going down very quickly and there will not be much cake left. Lets hope that he doesn't eat it too quickly and end up with a stomachache. Poor Leggy. Thanks for reviewing!

**ashlyns: **I thank you for the wonderful compliments. They are all added to a big bag and put aside for inspiration for the next chapter, which entails that encounter with Corriduil, so watch out for that. Sparks will fly! That much I will tell you, the rest I don't even know yet! Thanks for reviewing!


	25. Claiming what once belonged

**Disclaimer**: **This is NOT the last chapter!** **The last chapter for What Tomorrow Brings will be posted on Wednesday.** I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope that everyone will enjoy reading it as much. Please review, it all helps and I get a better idea of what could be better and what is fine. 

I own Notilan, Corriduil and Danuinel, as well as the plot for this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and also to those who read this story without reviewing. Enjoy the second-last chapter!

**Chapter 25**

The company woke early that morning. The Sun was not even fully up before all the companions had begun making breakfast. The sky was clouded slightly, though not thickly enough to shield the earth from the determined Sun.

None of the friends spoke much. Everyone's mind lingered on the events still to take place later in the day. Elrond sat beside the fire with his sons and their friends, his eyes stayed upon the fire, contemplating.

Elladan and Elrohir had tried playing silly games to lighten the mood, but after a while even the notorious Rivendell twins had resorted to silence. Notilan sat quietly sharpening his arrows, thinking. Danuinel, normally full of life and a certain rival to the twins, remained silent and still, his eyes lingering on the blonde prince.

Estel sat on the other side of the fire from his father, slowly moving the bread in the frying pan around from side to side. He laid his chin on one hand and stared into the fire, not really seeing it.

Legolas, very quiet this morning, sat against the trunk of a nearby tree. He did not wish to sit with the others, plus the fact that the pain had returned and he did not feel that moving would help anything. The prince stared at the ground, playing with a pinecone. The archer's mind was full of thoughts. When would he finally begin to heal? When would the pain dissipate? When would they reach Mirkwood? What after that? What would Corriduil say when they arrived?

The answers to the questions all lay in Mirkwood. The one place that Legolas was desperate to get to and desperate to stay away from. It held his future, but it also held memories that he did not wish to be resurfaced.

Before long, breakfast was finished, the prince having eaten nothing. A hand appeared in front of Legolas' face, and he looked up to see Estel standing above him.

"It is time." Estel said. The time to leave the camp had come too soon, and yet not soon enough.

Mirkwood

The coach rumbled unbearably as it hit the cobblestones in the courtyard of the royal Palace. The prince gasped, more than once, and held his chest. Elrond ordered the carriage to a halt and he took Legolas outside.

"I think it would be better for us to walk. Estel can take care of the coach." The Elven Lord told the archer, who nodded in turn. "Do you need something for the pain before we go in?"

"Nay, I can manage this." Legolas said, determinedly. Elrond held out an arm towards the prince, and Legolas took it, although somewhat hesitantly. He found that he could lean slightly on the older Elf, and the pain subsided a bit.

Estel stopped the coach beside the stables and returned to his friend and father. The companions were all together now, and Legolas took a deep breath before leading the way into the Palace.

The Ranger had visited Mirkwood many times before, but never had it seemed this … evil. There was something about the air, the atmosphere, everything, that seemed to leak wickedness. It almost seemed to be a solid feeling and Estel shivered.

"We are all with you, mellon-nin. You are not alone in this." Estel said, placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder when the Elf stopped outside the Throne Room. The Elf smiled, and turned the door handle.

Stepping inside, a rush of memories and emotions hit the prince, and he gasped slightly. Elrond pushed him forward a bit more, and everything returned to normal. Legolas approached the Throne, where the hateful Corriduil sat, looking very smug.

_I will wipe that smirk from his face before this day is done. _Legolas thought. The Advisor had his head turned to the side, reading something held by another Elf. Corriduil nodded and waved the servant away with a small movement of his hand. This tiny action made the anger in the prince flare. There was no respect.

"You will never make a good King dismissing Elves like that. Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake, you will never make a good King at all." Legolas announced. Corriduil's head turned sharply and he stood quickly. The Advisor's eyes widened at the sight of the prince standing before him.

"You are supposed to be dead." Corriduil exclaimed.

"Yes, I was never very good at that bit." Legolas said, looking down in mock admission. The other Elves in the court had stopped whatever they were doing in hearing the prince's voice once more.

A loud snap filled the air as the Advisor backhanded the prince, throwing the young Elf's head to the side. Legolas was not going to stand for any more abuse, and flew forward before anyone could stop him. His hands tightened around Corriduil's neck as he squeezed the air from the Advisor's throat.

"I have come back, to reclaim what is rightly mine. My father's throne." Legolas said down to the Elf squirming below him. Corriduil extracted a small knife from his boot and jammed it into the prince's arm before the archer could dodge. The Elf cried out, and his grip on Corriduil faltered, providing the Advisor with the opportunity he needed.

Hands grabbed the prince from behind and he was dragged upright, away from the angry Elf. Estel pulled his friend off the writhing Elf and held him still.

"Guards! Arrest this Elf, he has attacked the King of Mirkwood!" Corriduil shouted. The two guards, stationed at the doorway to the Throne Room rushed forward and grabbed Corriduil by the upper arms. He was marched away, screaming and thrashing. "No, not me! I am the King, arrest him!"

"My lord, please, let me attend your wound." A healer asked, bowing his head slightly. Legolas looked around a bit before releasing his arm and allowing the Elf to clean and bandage it.

"Come, Legolas, sit down before you fall." Elrond helped the Elf to the floor, fearing that any more emotion from the archer might bring on a seizure.

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**Nomad6: **Lol, it was no shorter than the other chapters! Hope everything went well in the race, and I'm very glad it has stopped raining. It rained most of the day here, which wasn't very nice. I quite like rain, but it can be very restricting. Thanks again for reviewing!

**HarryEstel: **I would hate that too. But since this is the second last chapter, what's going to be in the last one? Thanks for reviewing!

**BitterLee: **Well, now I know that when you don't review, you're at work. Easy enough. Thanks for that. And yes, his name is Corriduil and he's here! Thanks for the review!

**Wren Birgitte: **I wrote fast, and the update is here! Enjoy, and please note the disclaimer!

**ashlyns**: Ok, here is the update, the second last in this story. So enjoy while you can! I thought that Legolas seeing his dad in the trees might be a cool idea, so I added it to the chapter. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Moonyasha: **Leggy and company send their thanks for the cake. Elrond says thanks because it stops him worrying about the prince not eating for a while. Your guys are doing fine and have been eating their share of the cake too. I will be keeping them for a little while if you don't mind, there were signs of Orcs nearby. Thanks again for reviewing!


	26. Everything must come to an end

**Disclaimer:** Well, this is finally it. The last chapter of What Tomorrow Brings, sequel to Hidden Truth. I have enjoyed writing these stories immensely and would like to thank every one of those who review, and those who did not. Your support has been fantastic and I would not have had the patience to continue without you. 

I hope that everyone enjoys the last chapter to this story, and I hope to see you all in the next story. There are no details of this yet, but hopefully it will be posted soon.

Thanks again.

**Chapter 26**

Legolas sat on the floor, surrounded on all sides by concerned friends. His mind was reeling. Pain flared from various parts of his body and his judgement was clouded by grief and anger.

Elrond looked towards the prince as he knelt down. The archer was in bad shape. There was no colour to his skin and blood leaked from the stab wound in his forearm. Right on cue, there was a twitch of the young Elf's hand. The blue eyes sought out the Elven Lord, pleading for help as the spasms came fast and hard.

"Move out of the way!" Elrond exclaimed, finally managing to create a space beside the prince where he could work. He had no doubt in the Mirkwood healers' ability, but he did not think that they would perform well with something that was not commonly known among Elves.

"Elrond … I cannot …" Legolas gasped through the spasms. His muscles contracted fiercely before releasing once more, causing the Elf great pain.

"It is alright, penneth. There is nothing we can do to stop it now. Just try to relax, you know the drill." Elrond squeezed the prince's hand in support and Estel did the same. For Legolas, this action did not help the pain any, but it stopped him believing that he was dealing with the situation on his own.

"What is happening? Is there nothing we can do?" One of the Mirkwood healers asked nervously. To them, it seemed like their prince had returned just to depart once more.

"It is called a seizure. The muscles will spasm repeatedly. There is no set time for a seizure to last; they can be a few seconds or many minutes. At the end, there will be pain and sometimes unconsciousness." Elrond explained as quickly as he could.

Fortunately, the seizure was only to last a short period of time, and before long it had stopped. Legolas lay on his back on the floor, trying to regain his breath. He did not pass out, but came close to it.

"Legolas, I am just going to stitch this wound on your arm. I want you to take your time and do not rush to fully awaken." Elrond stated. There was no visible response from the archer, but the healer knew that his patient had heard.

The prince had indeed heard the softly spoken words, and took his time in waking. The pain lingered and the Elf tried hard to clear his head enough to anticipate what was going on around him. He felt the familiar feeling of the needle and thread moving through his skin and tried not to move too much. There was a hushed silence in the room and the tension in the atmosphere was nearly unbearable. Finally, the wound was stitched and re-bandaged.

Legolas opened his eyes to find many Elves surrounding them. Estel was right there, making sure that he was the first person to be seen and therefore not causing confusion to the prince in case he woke to find someone he did not know. Elrond was there too, on the other side. There was a hand under his elbow and it helped him to sit upright.

"Thank you." Legolas thanked his friends once more. "I am sorry if I caused any worry or confusion." He addressed the other healers and Elves standing around, who nodded in return.

After a few more minutes, the prince rose, with the help of Elrond and Estel. The Ranger announced that the prince would be resting in his chambers until the evening meal and they were dismissed. No one said a word on the way down the corridors. Elves passing gave a smile or nodded to the blonde prince.

"Ah, it is good to be home, and yet, I wish I were not here." Legolas said quietly, to no one in particular. Estel smiled, unsure of what to say. Unsure if anything he did say was going to make a difference of just make things worse.

As announced, Legolas rested until the evening meal. The prince was very glad not to have to ride in the coach anymore and to be able to once again sleep on a proper bed. As soon as his head touched the pillow, his mind travelled to a world of dreams. The dreams were not laced with evil, and they refreshed his mind.

The prince woke feeling more like an Elf. Estel was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, sound asleep. Soft snoring from the Ranger's direction made Legolas smile and chuckle. Checking the position of the sun through the window, the Elf realised there was just time to change before the meal. He woke the Ranger and together they changed and made their way to the Dining Hall.

Again, there was a rush of memories and feelings as the prince stepped into the Hall. He could not help the feeling that his father was here just weeks ago, and now he was gone. There were so many things to be done, like a proper burial for Thranduil.

The blonde archer looked up at the table where he had sat during the Kingsman Tournament and had been tormented by the food on his plate that he could not touch. Legolas made his way round the table, unsure of what to do. He was rightly the King, but he could not bring himself to sit in Thranduil's chair.

And so he sat in his own chair, opposite Elrond. No one said anything about Legolas' choice of seat, though some looked confused. The meal went without hitch, as always. Conversation took place among those in the Court and those from Rivendell, though neither Elrond nor Legolas said much during the meal.

Finally, the meal was over. One of the Royal Advisors stood, raising his glass to shoulder level.

"May I propose a toast, my lord?" The Elf asked. Everyone at the table stood, as was customary with a toast.

"Of course, to what do you wish to toast?" Legolas asked, inwardly noting the usage of "lord".

"To yourself." He replied. He turned to the rest of the table, who raised their glasses. "To King Legolas of the Mirkwood Realm. May his reign be long and great."

And so after that, Legolas accepted the title of King. It did not come easily and he took advice from many people. But with the help of his people and most of all, his friends, he began restoring Mirkwood to what it once was…

**Reviews:**

**Wren Birgitte: **Well, this is it. I was glad to write that Legolas kicked Corriduil's ass. I hope everything goes well with your exams and I hope to hear from you again quite soon. Thanks for everything!

**Elf771: **That's it. He'd down, and for a very long time too, if Legolas has anything to do with it. Thanks for reviewing again and please read the disclaimer if you have not already.

**treestumpwitch: **I laughed hysterically when I was writing those lines. I needed Legolas to be powerful even though he's not very well, and by making him say that, it seemed to fit. So thanks for reinforcing that. Enjoy the last chapter.

**kidmax: **Thanks for that. Even though I have just posted the last chapter. Unfortunately I will not have the time to change anything now, but thanks for bringing that up anyway. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and thanks for reviewing!

**Nomad6: **Well done to Flip, fantastic name by the way! And well done to Daisy too. One question though, what is a martingale? And how does it stop a horse from rearing? Anyway, yes it is the last chapter now. Thanks for all of your support through this. I hope you enjoy the ending. It was not as long as the last time, but I will be writing another story quite soon, so I might see you there!

**HarryEstel: **Elves, Rangers _and_ cherries on top? Hmm, nope, sorry, this was the last chapter. But be glad to hear that I will be writing another story soon and will hopefully see you there. Thanks for all your support.

**Moonyasha: **Ok, your guys are heading back mumbling something about "stupid cakes". I'll let you deal with that one. Legolas sends his thanks and adds that without your support, this story would not have been possible. So this is it. The last chapter. I really hope that you enjoy the ending. I will be writing another story soon and will hopefully see you there! Thanks again!

**ashlyns: **Thanks, I was laughing so much when I came up with that line. I loved it so much. I wasn't even going to put it in at first. So thanks for that. And thanks for all your support through writing this story. Look out for the next!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **I'm going to miss this story too. But as the title says, everything must come to an end, eventually. Thanks for all your support and look out for future stories!


End file.
